


Unfaithful

by Preppycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And Then There Was Only One Bed, Angst, Arranged Marriage AU, But Soniaki will have their moments because I love them so much, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hinakoma - Freeform, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, I can have another questionable AU as a treat, Implied/Referenced Sex, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Royalty AU, Running Away, Sharing a Bed, They really say 'no' to arranged marriage, Ultimate Wingman Sonia Nevermind, because it happens that fast in fanfiction, everyone in the Komaeda/Nevermind family tree is flirty as heck here, soniaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Are you and your sister ever in an arranged marriage to a neighboring kingdom except your fiancée's cousin do be looking kind of fine and you're pretty sure your sister and the cousins feel the same way? No? Just Hajime? Okay.Komahina arranged marriage/royalty au!
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Pekoyama Peko, Komaeda Nagito & Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 42
Kudos: 286





	1. The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will either be really consistent or really sporadic. It all depends on my motivation

Hajime Hinata was accustomed to a life of luxury. 

Of course, that's to be expected as you're raised as first in line to the heir of Jabberwock. It's a lovely kingdom really, and quite large too-spanning thousands of miles with lots of beaches, markets, and year-round great weather. The only problem was that it was engaged in a feud for nearly a century with the Kingdom next door but finally, finally they were just beginning to make up. Hajime didn't think much of it of course, the country's politics weren't exactly his problem yet and even when he did have to do something, he made his sister help a lot.

Chiaki Nanami was his step-sister.

A few years after Hajime's father died, his mother married Chiaki's father. He and Chiaki were longtime friends beforehand and everyone thought they would end up getting married. But then of course their parents married and they settled for being close siblings. 

Other than talking with Chiaki, there wasn't much to do in the empty much-too-large palace. He'd spend his days wandering around aimlessly trying to find something to entertain himself with. Needless to say, Hajime Hinata was bored all of the time. 

But on a rainy Saturday afternoon, some excitement was about to find him once again. . .

Hajime sat on a chair, looking out a wall-length window, watching raindrops race each other down the glass. Now he was too proud to admit it, but he secretly rooted for certain raindrops to win. Chiaki had perched himself on one of the arm's of said chair, twirling her fingers through his spiky oak-colored hair idly as his mother approached, both looking up at the sound of her soft footsteps. 

Both were surprised; they didn't often see her unless it was evening or mealtime as she kept herself quite busy during the day. And yet here she was, standing in front of them awkwardly, twiddling her thumbs nervously. 

The Queen was a shy person in general but tough in business deals when it really mattered. She was a really gentle, kind, supportive person-some of her most adored qualities. The entirety of Jabberwock absolutely adored her and would probably sacrifice all of their earthly possessions to her if she asked nicely. Seeing her so hesitant and awkward was worrying; something really big must have been going on.

"Hey you two. . ," She greeted them in her soft, soothing voice, "Do you guys have a couple minutes?"

Hajime blinks. "Sure. Is everything alright?"

The elegant lady scratches the back of her neck nervously. "So as you know, we've been trying our best to patch things up with the neighboring kingdom, right? And we've been trying to find a way to make sure we never fight like that again; we want to unite our two lands. . ." She begins, trailing off glancing out the window.

Chiaki tilts her head to the side. "Where are you going with this?" She asks slowly, but she really didn't need to ask; Chiaki could already tell where she was going with this. 

". . .They have-the rulers there that is-have a son and a niece. A contract has been drawn up-Chiaki you will marry the son and Hajime will marry the niece." She explains. 

Hajime is on his feet in an instant, getting all up in his mother's face. "You want me to do what?! You can't just force me to marry someone I haven't even met! Are you crazy?!" He seethes.

Chiaki grabs onto his arm and tugs him back, giving the Queen some room to breath. "Are you sure this is going to happen?" She asks. 

The Queen nods. "Positive. It's one-hundred percent settled. We're going tomorrow to stay at their castle for two weeks to get to know each other. Their names are Sonia and Nagito, they're really nice people. They-"

"I won't do it," The brunet boy cuts her off, "you can't just make me marry someone! Chiaki, tell me you're angry as well."

"I'm upset. . .but there's nothing we can do about it so there's no point in getting worked up." She sighs. 

Chiaki was always there to keep him grounded. 

"I understand it's confusing and upsetting but for the good of Jabberwock, you must-"

"I never wanted to marry for politics, I wanted to marry for love!" 

The Queen's face suddenly hardened. "You were never going to marry for love, Hajime. Your country comes first and this is your duty. You'll learn to love Sonia so suck it up."

HAJIME POV (THE VERY NEXT DAY)

It's been less than twenty-four hours since my mother spouted that bullshit about me and Chiaki marrying the cousins of-what is this Kingdom called again? Hope? What kind of a stupid name is that?!

I'm getting off-track. It's been less than twenty-four hours since my mother told Chiaki and I "you're getting married, suck it up" and yet here we were in the back of a carriage, watching the castle of Hope slowly getting closer in our vision. We had left in the early hours of the morning and spent the entirety of the morning travelling.

It's early afternoon now and we should be arriving at the entrance to the castle in approximately ten minutes. 

True to her word, we're on our way to stay with those cousins for two weeks to get to know them a little before the weddings. I hadn't said a word to my mother since then but still I'm here. Chiaki has been trying her best to cheer me up too but it's also a little strange; Chiaki is being forced into an arranged marriage as well, but she isn't showing that much emotion. 

Has she given up already? Accepting her fate so easily? . . .Maybe I should too, I guess. There won't be any getting out of this and Sonia probably is a really nice girl. . .hopefully.

-

A servant was waiting for us the second the carriage pulled up to the front door. They greeted us quite respectfully, sending for and directing some other servants to take our bags to our respective guest rooms. They brought us inside and brought us to a room for us to sit and wait to meet our betrotheds. 

"This palace is hundreds of years old with hundreds of rooms," The servant told us, "the Komaeda dynasty has ruled here for generations upon generations and probably will for a long time. We welcome you to our home."

The servant then bows and departs from the room. I glance around. I must admit this is a nice room. Windows, paintings, sculptures. . .it's really nice.

"Hajime, come sit." Chiaki invites, patting a spot next to her. It seems the peach-haired princess had found herself a couch to sit on. My mother was pacing anxiously by the window and Chiaki's father was in a chair in the corner reading from a book. 

I let out a sigh, reluctantly dragging myself over to her, collapsing onto the couch. "Hey, sit up straight, Hajime." Chiaki's father calls out. Grumbling to myself, I pull myself up into a proper sitting-up position.

Suddenly, the double-doors open and a boy with fluffy off-white hair pokes his head in, eyes wide and curious. After simply staring at us for a moment he smiles and disappears, shutting the doors behind him. 

I frown. That was odd. 

"Do you think that was another servant?" I whisper to Chiaki, getting a shrug back. 

"Probably. He was kind of cute, don't you think?" She responds, looking at me sideways.

I bob my head. "Yeah, he was." I agree idly. 

Suddenly, the doorknob twists again and two pretty women enter the room. Two blondes, one who looks like they're nearing middle age and one that looks about mine and Chiaki's age. 

"Welcome, Hinata-Nanami family," The older woman declares before glancing around the room, "where is Nagito? I sent him on ahead."

"Right here, sorry, I was checking something in the other room," A new voice pipes in, "I got distracted, sorry." 

The white-haired boy from two seconds ago reappears, stepping back into the room. 

So this is Nagito huh? Chiaki's fiancé? Then the other girl must be Sonia.

The older woman bows. "This is my son Nagito and my niece Sonia." She announces. 

My mother smiles, moving to stand behind the couch Chiaki and I are on. "Lovely to meet you. These are my children, Hajime and Chiaki."

We both move to our feet and bow respectfully, the similar-looking cousins mimicking the motion. Sonia then takes Nagito's arm and leads him over to stand right in front of us. 

"Welcome," She says, friendly, "It's nice to meet you two."

I scuff my shoes against the ground. "What's so great about it? We're being forced into a marriage with people we don't even know." I grumble.

Nagito blinks. "I couldn't agree more. It's not fair at all."

"Exactly! Thank you, uh, Nagito."

He smiles. "Perhaps we can show you two around a little? I mean, you two may end up living here one day, after all."

"A great idea! Do you think we can slip away without being noticed?" Chiaki wonders. 

I glance back at the adults, who all seem to be engaged in serious conversation before turning back to the others. "I think it will be easy."

-

After being dragged around the castle by Sonia and Nagito for a good two hours, I was dropped back at my guest room, exhausted. Shutting the door behind me, I take a moment to take a look around. 

My bags have been placed neatly in the corner, next to a large window overlooking the back gardens. There are several bookshelves lining the walls and a large painting of some old dude that looks kind of like Nagito hanging over a king-sized bed with red sheets. 

I collapse onto the bed, spreading my arms and legs in a starfish-like position, letting out a heavy sigh. It's been a long, stressful day and all I want to do is bury my head in my pillow and sleep for twelve hours. Unfortunately that won't be a reality, I'll have to attend dinner in ten minutes. 

A loud knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts. "Come in!" I shout, sitting up and trying to dust off my shirt. 

The door opens and standing there awkwardly, is Nagito. He scratches the back of his neck nervously. 

". . ."

"Hey Nagito." I greet him casually.

He lets out a sigh. "Sonia wants the four of us to bond. She's asked me to invite you and Chiaki to an evening walk in the gardens tonight." He tells me.

I tilt my head. "Will you also be coming?" 

He bites his lower lip. "She's going to force me to bond with my fiancée so yeah. . .anyways, that was all. See you." He responds before turning to leave.

Bonding with my fiancée and her cousin, huh? Should be. . .something. 

They both seem to be nice people so far and who knows, maybe my mother will be right and I'll learn to love Sonia, she's a nice girl. Nagito is a great guy too. He's very handsome, kind and cautious from what I've seen so far. . .he'll be a great husband to Chiaki I'm sure. 

I look forward to getting to learn more about them tonight.


	2. An Evening In The Garden

I don't have much of an appetite for obvious reasons of course. I barely touch any of my courses before excusing myself early and retreating to my room. Sonia would send for Chiaki and I soon and we'd leave for our walk.

I begin to pace the floor of my room, biting the nail of my thumb as I do so. 

This is the worst, this is just the worst! I still can't come to terms with this arranged marriage bullshit! I mean, don't get me wrong, Sonia seems like a nice girl so far but that's just the thing, she seems. I don't really know anything about her. But I suppose that's the purpose of the four of us bonding this evening. . .

Hopefully I can find myself falling in love with her. I mean, in today's day and age it's quite common for couples to get engaged just mere weeks after meeting so maybe it won't be that bad. . ? People are always desperate for love and fall in love with the first person to look at them funny. 

There is a knock on the door, making me lift my head and swivel it towards the door. The fluffy head of Nagito pokes it's way in.

Huh? Are we leaving already?

"Sorry to disturb you again soon, truly I am!" He begins, "But you just left dinner so early and Sonia and Chiaki wanted me to be sure you were alright!"

I shrug. "Yeah, I guess I just don't have much of an appetite today." 

"Understandable," He says, fully entering the room, "I suppose all of us have been a little out of it since. . .since we all got put in this crazy situation. I especially feel bad for your sister, being stuck with a trashy excuse for an heir like me."

I turn to face him. "Yeah. . .well, anyways I'm fine, thanks for checking." I sigh. 

He nods to himself, humming a little. We both stand there awkwardly for a few moments and I wonder if he intends to leave now.

"Sonia and Chiaki are quite friendly with each other. For what it's worth I think they will become friends." He observes, shuffling his feet a little. 

I merely hum in response. 

". . .Well, I best take my leave now. I'll see you soon, Hinata."

I don't say anything.

". . .Bye."

And with that he turns and walks back into the hall, lazily shutting the door behind him. 

That Komaeda fellow seems to be a nice guy as well. He. . .certainly has an interesting perspective about himself and others as well. But I can't help but feel like there's some mystery surrounding him. I wonder what that can be. . .

-

"No, Chiaki, let's reschedule, I just want to go to bed now!" I complain as she relentlessly drags me down the corridor, the skirt of her dress smacking against my ankles. 

"No, we already agreed, you idiot," She scolds, "besides this is a good idea. We need to get to know the people we're going to marry soon. I already heard the parents discussing our wedding dates."

My eyes widen significantly. "Wh-Really?! When are they thinking?!"

Her lips turn down in a troubled frown. "You and Sonia in four weeks, me and Nagito in five."

My feet falter to a stop, yanking my arm out of Chiaki's loose grip. "That's far too soon! What are they thinking?!"

She turns around so she can face me. "They want to seal the deal as soon as possible. I imagine wedding planning will start in the next few days." 

I groan loudly. 

"Come now, Hajime," She tries to reason with me, "our lives won't change that much, you know. Having a spouse won't change much and those two are lovely people. Sonia has kind eyes like yours; you've got stuff in common as well!" 

"But I don't want things to change at all! I love my simple life!" I argue back. 

"Sorry to interrupt!" A soft female voice cuts in, "but what was that about our weddings?"

Sonia is standing there with a shawl drawn closely around her shoulders, Nagito standing two paces behind her. 

Chiaki frowns. "They're setting the dates. For our ceremonies. Already."

Sonia's face hardens. ". . .Perhaps this is a matter better discussed somewhere more private."

-

There is a spot in the garden where there is a large patch of long, itchy grass. But once you go into it a little bit there's a clearing where the grass is nice, low, and neat. And the grass around it is so high that when you sit your entire body is obscured from view for anyone not in the clearing with you.

That is where Nagito and Sonia brought us.

So here we are sitting in a make-shift square shape. Sonia is huddled awkwardly with her knees halfway off the ground, shawl held firm around her body. Nagito sat next to her fiddling with his hands, looking like he wasn't quite sure where to look. And Chiaki is humming quietly to herself, head resting on my shoulder. 

"I cannot believe we are to be wed in a mere four weeks!" Sonia exclaims, looking at me, "we hardly even know each other and yet here we are already forcing us to bond because we don't want to go into this marriage with nothing!"

"Exactly," I agree immediately, "I don't want to do this at all. Nothing against you personally, Sonia. I mean let's see. . .this is to ensure we stay connected and such in the neutral years? They believe actually uniting us is the solution? Think about it," I sit up a little straighter, "let's say I marry Sonia and Chiaki marries Nagito or whatever-what happens if we grow to resent each other? That can just make things between our two nations bad again!"

Nagito tilts his head to the side. "I get what they're trying to do but Hajime here has a point." He agrees slowly.

"We could easily just sign a treaty or promise or something to not feud with each other and we'd be fine. . .probably." My peach-haired companion muses. 

"But it's not like we could get them to agree to do that instead, huh?" 

We all sit in silence for a minute before Sonia brightens. "Let's remain positive!" The blonde urges, "I'm sure everything will work out somehow, it always does! We'll figure out a way to be happy, I'll see to that myself."

Chiaki smiles lightly. "I admire your optimism, Sonia." She praises, making the Hope Princess's cheeks go pink. 

Sonia then smiles at me. "So you are the guy I end up with, huh? There's no running away from it."

"If there was, I would've saved us all by now." I reply bitterly. 

"It won't be as bad as we expect. . .probably." 

"Chiaki I'm sorry you're stuck with me. I won't go anywhere near you, and-"

"Hajime, for our honeymoon let's travel all about the world! We can-"

-

. . .Conversations carried on like that for a while. I think we all had a pretty good time, well, as much as someone could in this situation like this. When the moon was suspended perfectly in the center of the sky, we realized just how late it was and hurried back into the castle.

It wasn't as difficult to sleep as I would've thought. I figured all the stress of the past two days would keep me up worrying or something but the day's excitement must have caught up with me and exhausted me, making me fall asleep the second my head hit the pillow. 

Unfortunately I'm not a particularly heavy sleeper unlike my sister who could sleep peacefully through a war, so when there was a loud clatter right outside my door I bolted straight-up in my bed. I hopped out of bed in a flash, wrapping a morning robe around my body before racing out into the hall.

Standing out there is a fully-dressed Nagito, staring blankly at the ground. At his feet is an overturned silver tray with a variety of spilled food and beverage scattered nearby.

"Ah, what happened?!" I exclaim. 

He looks up at me with a helpless expression. "Sonia thought it would be a good idea to deepen our bonds by making breakfast in bed for you and Chiaki," He explains dully, "She said it wouldn't be a good idea for us to see our betrothed in our early morning states before we are married so I was bringing you your portion. I stumbled and spilt it all over the hall now. I'm sorry, you can have my breakfast."

"It's no issue, Nagito, don't worry. Let's get a mop and a bucket of water and we'll have this cleaned up in no time," I declare, "and then we can split your share then."

He frowns. "Aren't you going to change first?"

I nod. "Yeah, I am. You get the bucket and mop and such while I change since you already know where the materials are right? Let's meet right here in five minutes." I instruct.

He seems to brighten up a little. "Alright. Thank you, Hajime." 

"It's no problem."

-

After the mess was cleaned and washed up, we were both situated on my bed, a new tray with fresh food between us. I pick up a berry, twirling it between my fingers. 

"For what it's worth I appreciate the thought. And I'm sure Chiaki does too." I offer. 

He smiles half-heartedly. "I'm glad then. Next time I'll do better."

"Maybe tomorrow you and I can do it together for Chiaki and Sonia?" I suggest, "ah, but, you deserve to have it done for you as well. . ."

He lays his hand on my thigh, effectively shutting me up. "Oh, I don't deserve that kind of special treatment but I appreciate the sentiment, Hajime!"

I frown. "Do you think and speak like this all of the time?"

He grins, chuckling a little. "Sonia gets quite upset about it as well. But I know my place. You can't very well change trash, let a leopard cannot change it's spots." He replies. 

"You know what they say: one man's trash is another man's treasure," I point out, looking him right in the eye, "and I don't see what's wrong with you or what makes you think this way."

He stands up. "Ah, thank you, Hajime. You speak such kind words," He turns towards the doors, "I'll take my leave now and leave you in peace. I'll be seeing you."

He shoves his hands in his pockets before slinking out of the room. 

I blink. That man is surely an enigma.

-

"Hajime? Hajime!" A feminine voice shouts behind me. I turn and see Sonia rushing up to me, Chiaki close by her side. 

"Sonia, Chiaki, hello," I greet them, "thank you for the considerate gesture this morning."

The blonde flushes. "It was just as much Nagito's idea as mine. . .anyways, tomorrow night our family is hosting a ball to welcome you two into our family circle. You're going to get a suit tailored and all of that," She informs us, "it's where the families are going to announce our engagements. She expects all of us to act like happy, in-love couples that have been together for a long time."

I groan loudly. "A ball? I hate loud, social events. And it doesn't help the fact that I'm not the best actor or dancer."

Sonia cocks her head to the side. "Nagito had the exact same reaction when he heard the news. You two can be wallflowers together!" She exclaims, clapping her hands excitedly. 

"Do you dance well, Sonia?" Chiaki pipes up. 

Sonia glances at her. "I'm told I dance quite elegantly. Perhaps we can share a dance?" She suggests.

Chiaki grins. "That will be fun. . .definitely. Let's do that, as long as no one judges two girls waltzing together."

Sonia folds her arms over her chest, frowning. "Unfortunately most people in the Nation Of Hope (NOH) are quite homophobic. But since we are both supposedly happily engaged to men, they will not mind as much." She decides. 

"How awful. It would be heavenly to be with a girl. . .probably. At least in my opinion." Chiaki admits. 

I open my mouth to scold Chiaki about saying something so taboo out loud where the wrong ears can hear but before I can Sonia starts giggling.

"Me too. . .if only we could switch out our fiancés." She jokes.

"If only." Chiaki agrees. 

"Rude," I tease, "what's so wrong with me?"

Chiaki rolls her eyes and smiles. "Where do I begin?"

-

I listened to Chiaki list off a lot of my most notable flaws for a while before they were called away to get dresses tomorrow night, leaving me alone.

I wander over to a nearby window, once again gazing down at the beautiful garden. 

A sudden ball, huh? Or maybe it's not and they've been planning this for a while. Ugh, this is going to be torture.

I hate parties.


	3. Hajime Doesn't Like The Dark

I spent an hour getting poked and prodded by some stranger tailor, getting myself fitted for some weird, uncomfortable suit before they finally let me go. 

There's really not much to do for entertainment in this castle. It's been, what two days? and there's nothing to do. I'm bored bored bored bored bored. Everyone expects a perfect life living as a royal but there's truly nothing to do. 

I just want to go home. If I could get out of this castle for just a little while. . .

But I don't know anything about getting out of this castle let alone the Nation of Hope. Where would he even go?

Ah, there's no point thinking about it, really, it's pointless. All I have are my fantasies. All I can do is-

"Hajime? Hey Hajime!"

I turn around at the sound of a voice. Standing there all poise and pristine, is Nagito. He strokes his chin thoughtfully, looking the brunet up and down before cocking his head. "You look miserable and deep in thought." He observes.

I blink once. ". . .You just read me like a book."

He smiles faintly. "I get that a lot. I suppose it's a talent of mine, heh. Anyways," He takes a step forward, "what are you thinking about? Your arranged marriage?"

I sigh. "That's a great guess but not currently, no. I was just-. . .never mind, it's kind of rude to say this to one of my hosts."

He grins a little wider. "Well now I'm more curious than ever. What is it, Hajime? Don't worry, I won't have you executed or anything." The fluffy prince teases. 

"Can you even do that?"

"Heh, who knows? Anyways, tell me," He pesters, "tell me tell me tell me tell me tell-"

"Fine!" I interrupt, "I'm just bored. Bored out of my mind. No offense, but there's nothing to entertain myself with here. How do you stand this day after day?!"

He's silent for a moment. And then he starts to chuckle.

"Heh. . .I was wondering when you would start losing your mind. Chiaki's been doing better because she has Sonia to entertain her but I've been leaving you alone, hm? As for how I entertain myself I don't. I just. . .leave and go do something more worthwhile."

I frown. ". . .Leave? What do you mean, leave?"

He shrugs. "I get changed and sneak out, what else?"

"Wait-You-. . .huh?!" I sputter. 

He grins, extending his hand towards me. "Here, I'll show you. Come on, let's get out of here, if only for a little while."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Yes. Now there's no time left to leave today but tomorrow we'll go out into one of the villages. I promise I'll bring you back in time for the ball," He snickers, "Unless you're too scared. . ."

Hajime frowns. "Of-Of course I'm not scared! But like. . .what if we get caught or something?"

Nagito rolls his eyes. "Sonia and I cover for each other, she likes to go out too. I'll just tell her we're heading out tomorrow and we'll be fine." The fluffy boy promises. 

". . ."

"Come on, Hajime. live a little!~" 

The brunet prince of Jabberwock grits his teeth. "Ugh. Fine! But if anything happens it's on you, am I clear?" 

Nagito grins, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Oh, yay! Thank you, Hajime! Okay, we'll leave early tomorrow morning before anyone else is up. I'll pass along our plans to Sonia later. We'll have to move making breakfast for Chiaki and Sonia for the day after the ball as well too. . . Alright and we'll be back an hour before the ball too. We-"

I listen as Nagito eagerly explains his plans, as if he's been planning this little stunt for a while already. . .Has he been planning to sneak me out since the beginning? Then is Sonia and Chiaki going to. . .

Komaeda rambles for a while and I listen attentively. I return to my room, exhausted, ready to make preparations for tomorrow morning.

-

"Hey. . .are you awake? Can you hear me?"

I open my eyes to find grey-green eyes and fluffy off-white hair dangerously close to my face. I flinch violently, sitting up, nearly knocking my forehead against Nagito's. Nagito is sitting on the edge of my bed wearing clothing befitting of a peasant, fluffy hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Wow. . .it looks so good in a ponytail. 

He grins at me. "Oh good, you're awake. Get dressed, it's time to go!"

I groan, trying to smooth down my hair. "Humph. . .right now?" I mutter groggily. He then grabs my shoulders and shakes them wildly, making my stiff bones buzz with protest. "You are. . .far too enthusiastic for this early in the morning. . ."

Nagito then hops off of my bed and pulls the covers back. "I've left you peasant-like clothes in your changing area. Hurry up!"

-

"Oh, Hajime, you look dashing!"

I look down at the outfit he provided-it's nearly identical to his. We're both wearing long-sleeved loose white shirts with light-grey pants and calf-high black boots. The only difference is that Nagito slapped an orange-brown vest over his shirt.

I shrug lazily. "I will say this; these clothes are more comfortable than all of my other clothes," I spin around dramatically, like a model, "so how do we get out of here?"

"There's a secret passage in the dungeon not many people know about. Sonia and I found it exploring as kids. There's a tunnel that leads right out of here, but you'll only find it if you know where to look so it's still alright to hold criminals in there." He explains.

I nod slowly. ". . .Right. Okay. Lead the way."

"Now you'll have to be quieter than a dead mouse or else we'll get caught and we'll both be screwed," He reminds me, "Sonia already knows we're going so as long as we get down to the dungeon alright, we should be good."

I nod again. "Got it. Can we go now?"

Nagito chuckles. "Someone is surely impatient." He teases before walking towards the door, "well then, here we go."

I follow close behind. "Right."

-

This early in the morning, most of the servants aren't up yet. It would be the same back at my palace as well. As a result, there's not much of a risk of getting caught. Sure, there's the occasional servant doing some early morning cleaning but they're still so sleepy and out of it, so they're easy to evade. 

This castle has so many rooms. If I didn't have Nagito here as I guide I would probably get lost, never to be seen again and that would be unfortunate. 

Eventually we arrive in front of a heavy, wooden paneled door with strips of metal painted black running across certain sections. Nagito instantly reaches for it and jostles the door knob. It's unlocked.

He glances back to meet my gaze. "Okay. Down here is the dungeon. No one is currently being held down here so there's not really any light. Sonia and I always leave a candle we can light so we can always find our way down; I've got a match. Hold tight to me so we don't get separated as that would be quite troublesome, okay?" He instructs.

I nod to show my understanding. "Understood."

He opens the door and begins feeling around inside. A moment later, he produces a half-burned candle in a golden holder. Nagito then digs into his pocket with his free hand, and pulls out a single match. He strikes it and uses it to light the candle, blowing out the match immediately after. 

He then doesn't hesitate to charge head-first into the darkness, making me jump. "Hey, wait for me!" I yelp, hurrying after him, failing to notice the heavy door slamming shut behind us. I lunge forward and grab onto his arm (or at least I hope it's his.) I can see a small light glowing faintly on the other side.

The prince chuckles. "You don't like the dark much, do you Hajime? Don't you worry, you just hang on to me and watch your step. It's all worth it." He promises. 

I grumble bitterly to myself, clutching on to his arm tight enough to stop the circulation and it isn't long until the floor begins to slope down, leading further down into the darkness. Something in the distance creaks and I flinch, pressing myself closer to Nagito who isn't tense in the slightest. But to be fair, he must've done this hundreds of times before.

After a little while longer, the ground levels out again and we walk straight on in silence. If I squint my eyes I can see a hint of metal reflected in the light.

We arrive at the end of the hall, Nagito feeling around for the right spot. He shoves the candle into my startled hands, pulls an old rusty key out of his other pocket and unlocks the cell. We enter, Nagito heading straight to the back. I hold the light up as he feels carefully along the wall before finding the groves he was looking for. He pulls down hard and suddenly rubble falls away, revealing a stone-walled passage.

"Come on, Hajime." Nagito says calmly, taking the candle back from me before proceeding down the passage, me following close behind.

A couple more minutes of walking and silence and we arrive at an old door, rays of light leaking through the cracks. Nagito throws his body weight against it several times in a row before it gives way, making Nagito stumble into the outdoors. The sudden burst of bright light makes us both shield our eyes and hiss lightly. 

The prince grabs my hand and pulls me completely into the outside. I glance behind me, noticing the castle a little ways away in the distance.

". . .Huh." I grunt. 

Nagito squeezes my hand excitedly. "Well, let's go! The nearest village is a twenty-seven minute walk away! By the time we get there, the village should be coming to life for the day!" He squeals.

I roll my eyes and smile. "I'm coming, I'm coming. . ."

-

"I've never really walked through a village before." I admit as we stand on top of a grassy hill that leads straight down into the village.

Nagito smiles. "This'll be fun. I've even brought some money if you want to buy something from the market," He then lowers his voice slightly, "I've made friends with two people down here too so we're going to stop by and say 'hi' to them first."

My eyes widened. "You have peasant friends?"

He nods, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, they're really sweet people. . . Well Shuichi is. Kokichi can be, at least some of the time." He chuckles.

"Kokichi and Shuichi?" I repeat. He nods. 

"Yeah, you'll like them, I promise. Come on, they live more towards the center of this village."  
With those words, he begins strolling down the hill, me running to catch up to him. 

-

There's so many people flooding the streets, all happily going about their mornings. Bakers taking out fresh loaves of bread, vendors setting up their stations, children hurrying to school, etc. It's incredible, all of this happening at once. And it's an everyday thing for them too!

"Wow!" I can't help but exclaim under my breath. Nagito smiles at me.

"Stay close or you'll get lost." He reminds me calmly.

We continue to weave our way through crowds of people and livestock, on our way to Nagito's friends' home. I wonder what an authentic home of a peasant looks like. I'm very curious to find out.

Eventually we take a turn down a much quieter street only lined with huts. About halfway down the road he stops in front of a hut and approaches the door.

"This is the place." He tells me before knocking on the door.

I stand next to him.

"Splendid."


	4. Touring And Bonding

A raven-haired boy with dirt on his legs and face opened the door, an expression of surprise on his face. He immediately steps aside without a word, allowing Nagito to enter swiftly, dragging me along directly behind him.

The door slams shut behind them and the peasant frowns. "I wasn't expecting you back for at least another week!" He exclaims, "What happened? And who's this guy?!"

Nagito proudly places his hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch. "This is Hajime, my sister's fiancé. Speaking of such, where is Kokichi?"

The peasant, Shuichi I can only assume now, frowns. "He is in bed, he's got a fever. I'm afraid he cannot come out to greet you today but I'll tell him you dropped by," with those words he focuses his attention all on me, "so, you're one of the siblings from the arranged marriages," He sticks out his hand for me to shake, "Shuichi Saihara, wonderful to make your acquaintance."

I accept it carefully. ". . .Hajime Hinata. A pleasure."

Nagito beams. "Yes, let's all remain friendly! You two speak, I'm going to put on some tea." With that he crosses into the next room over, leaving Shuichi and I to smile awkwardly at each other.

"So, what do you think of Miss Sonia?" He asks. 

I shrug. ". . .She seems like a kind girl. I imagine we will get along well." I answer carefully.

Shuichi frowns. "I take it you're not too thrilled about the marriages either. I doubt any of you are. My heart aches at the thought. . .but that's all you've been thinking and talking about for the past couple days, huh? You don't want to talk about that. Hmm. . ."

He strokes his chin carefully as he thinks about good conversation topics. 

"Uh. . .so, tell me about Kokichi." I demand helplessly. Shuichi instantly brightens up.

"He's a bit of a handful but his overall intentions are good. He's happy and hyper but he's got a bit of a lying problem. He's quite skilled at it actually, which has preserved and hidden our romantic relationship from prying eyes. You know how most people around here are." He tells me fondly. 

My eyes widen. "Why. . .Why did you just tell me that?!" I demand, "About your relationship! I mean, I'm a royal! I can turn your lives upside-down and make your life a living hell because of that, so why?!"

Shuichi calmly blinks back at me. "Nagito wouldn't have brought you here if he had the slightest inkling you'd have a problem with it. Besides, you can only assume, right?" He points out cheerfully.

I let out a defeated sigh. "You've got a point there," I admit in a mutter, "I've got no problems with it. To tell you the truth, I. . .ah, never mind."

"Now I'm sorry we can't stay long," Nagito pipes up, breezing into the room balancing three cups of tea in his hands, "but this visit wasn't really planned, Hajime wants to play 'tourist' and we have to get back early for a ball."

He then distributes steaming cups to both Shuichi and I with a bright smile.

"Now then Shuichi, what have you two been up to since I saw you last. . ."

-

Nagito bows slightly. "Thank you for having us, Shuichi, but we really should get going. I have so much I want to show Hajime!" He gushes.

Shuichi smiles politely. "Come back anytime. That includes you, Hajime. Stop by when you can." He replies. 

I duck my head shyly. "It was nice to meet you. Maybe next time I can meet Kokichi. . ?"

"I'm sure he'd like that."

The fluffy-haired prince grabs my arm excitedly. "Let's go, let's go!" He sings, "I have so much to show you! Unfortunately we probably won't pack it all into one visit. . .but still!" 

"Alright, alright, let's go." I relent, rolling my eyes and smiling.

-

There's so many people in this market. It's very loud, lively, and crowded; I wouldn't recommend coming here if you're claustrophobic. But still it's so fascinating, I've never seen anything like this in my life!

There's so many vendors and all sorts of different things to buy. There's food, clothing, jewelry, and lots of other interesting stuff. 

"I've got some money if you want to buy anything," Nagito tells me as he struggles to keep up with my excitement, "and then there's this tavern that also serves food that we can eat at. And then, well, we probably need to head back."

I groan. "Do we really need to go back so soon?" I whine.

The prince chuckles. "Unfortunately yes. Fear not, we can come back another time." 

"I'm going to hold you to that, Komaeda."

"Heheh, as you should."

I come to a stop in front of a random booth, glancing down at the products. This is a booth that's selling jewelry and fine fabrics. My eyes are instantly drawn to a black and white beaded bracelet with a small snowflake charm attached to it. 

The vendor watches as I hook it with my finger and lift it closer to my face to examine it. This seems like the sort of bracelet that Chiaki would wear. 

"Do you like it?" Nagito murmurs, close to my ear. 

I nod. "It's stunning. This is the sort of thing Chiaki would love."

"Then you should get it for her."

"I already told you I didn't bring any money!"

"And I already told you I would pay for whatever you wanted."

I grit my teeth, frowning down at the bracelet. "I just don't think it's fair to you." 

He rolls his eyes. "I insist. Get it. Perhaps you should get something for Sonia while you're at it. You don't want your fiancée getting jealous, do you?~" Komaeda teases. 

I glance back down, spotting a small ruby pendant. Sure it's expensive but I can easily pay Nagito back when we get back to the castle so I pick it up as well. "Would she like this?" I ask him. 

He smiles slightly. "Indeed," He turns to the merchant, "how much for both pieces?"

The merchant gives him quite a large price and Komaeda pays it easily. The merchant puts both pieces of jewelry in a little red velvet pouch and hands them to Nagito who turns to me with a look of excitement in his eyes. 

"Now, let's get something to eat."

-

"I've been having a really nice time so far today," I say, taking a bite of potato, "thank you for today, really. Especially when you didn't have to do it at all."

He ducks his head modestly. "Oh, it's truly nothing at all but I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Say, do you look forward to the ball tonight?"

I shrug. "Dancing and social events have never really been my thing. I only dance when I'm ordered to, I only talk if I'm forced to," I tell him, "I'm not a good actor either. How am I supposed to accurately look like I'm madly in love with your cousin?"

"Ah, I'm the same way," My companion admits, "and honestly I don't know how we're going to get through this either but surely it won't be too hard. I'd suggest lying low but this entire ball is about celebrating the four of us so. . .yes, this is going to be utter hell."

I chuckle emptily. "Great. . ."

Nagito then gestures for a waitress to bring a check while I let out a heavy sigh. "Honestly, I just want to go home. I wish this wasn't happening. Ah-I wasn't going to dwell on it today because it's all I've been blabbing about for the past few days, but-"

"I understand. It's a big thing and it's understandable to still be hung up on it. Hopefully everything will die down after the dance. Say, Chiaki and Sonia are going to share a dance, perhaps we can too?" He asks shyly. 

I blink and then smile. "Of course. I mean, it's only fair after all."

The brunette waitress comes over and lays down the check, collecting our dishes to be washed. Nagito stands up, dropping a couple coins on the table before setting out for the door, gesturing for me to follow.

"Come. Let's get back to the castle now, before someone really notices we're gone."

-

I watch, holding our stuff as Komaeda opens the door to the secret passage with a trained hand. He knows exactly where to grab and pull and twist while I probably would've gotten angry and frustrated and destroyed it with a sledgehammer. 

Nagito grabs the candle and lights it. "Come along then, Hajime." He says, walking into the hall. I quickly hurry after him, the heavy door slamming shut behind us, stirring up some old dust. I cough. 

We move quickly through the hall soon arriving back at the cell. The fluffy-haired prince returns everything to it's rightful place before we both depart from the dudgeon. Once we're out and back in the actual 'castle part' he turns to me and murmurs, "We part ways here. Return to your room without getting caught and change quickly before someone catches you in peasant clothes. I will see you tonight."

He then turns and hurries away down the hall, leaving me to figure out how to get back to my room alone.

-

I glare at my reflection in the mirror. I'm wearing a long-sleeved white shirt under a black vest and a white Victorian Ruffle neck tie over black pants and shiny coal-colored boots. A black dress-jacket hangs from my bedpost for me to put on before I depart to the actual ball. My hair has been smoothed and combed through neatly by one of the servants. 

I feel so stiff and uncomfortable in clothes like this. No, after wearing those wonderfully comfortable peasant clothes any of my ordinary everyday clothes would be, I'm sure.

I turn away at the sound of a knock at my door. "Enter!" I call. 

The doorknob twists and Chiaki enters the room with those soft footsteps of her. And she sure looks lovely. She's wearing a pale pink half-sleeved Victoria dress with a wide skirt and several ruffles. Her hair is all piled on top of her head neatly and it looks like someone tried putting some makeup on her. 

"You look beautiful, Chiaki." I tell her immediately.

Her cheeks flush. "Thank you Hajime. You look dashing as well," She takes a couple steps forward, "Sonia tells me you went to a peasant village. What was it like? Tell me everything."

"I don't know where to begin! I don't know if we have time for everything as we need to go in a few minutes so I'll tell you tomorrow. Ah, but I did get you a little something that you can have now."

Her eyes light up at the mention of a present. "Let me see." She demands. 

I chuckle, reaching for the pouch and digging through it for the bracelet. As soon as my fingers close around it I pull it out and hold it out to her.

She smiles, delighted, examining it in her hands. She then fastens it to her wrist, admiring it in the light. "Oh Hajime, it's beautiful. Thank you so much!"

"I got a little something for Sonia too," I continue, opening the pouch so she can look in, "you know, as an engagement gift I suppose. Ah-do you think she will like it?"

"She'll love it," Chiaki assures me, "it's a beautiful pendant."

I tuck it into my pocket with a sigh, planning on giving it to her at the ball. Sonia and Nagito will be here any minute to escort us to the ball so we all look all lovey-dovey-oh, that knock must be them.

The blonde-haired cousins breeze into the room, offering us both friendly smiles. Sonia is wearing a French princess ruffled sky-blue ball gown with ruffled half sleeves with her hair up in an extravagant updo while Nagito is wearing an outfit like mine except instead of black and white his colors are cream and beige.

"I do hope we are not interrupting anything but it is time for us to depart." Sonia announces.

"Great." I mutter sarcastically, grabbing my jacket off of the bedpost before offering my arm out to Sonia like a good fiancé. She links her arm through mine and we start down the hall, Chiaki and Hajime following close behind.


	5. The Wallflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda with a ponytail

"Here, this is for you." I say to Sonia, holding out the pouch to her. She releases my arm, reaching for it with two hands. She then digs inside, drawing out the ruby pendant with a thrilled smile.

"Oh, Hajime, this is beautiful! Thank you so much!" She gushes, "Help me put it on?"

"Heh, sure." I respond, taking the pendant back and stepping behind her. I then carefully draw it around her neck and fasten the clasp, letting it fall down to her neck before reaching for my arm again.

"Remember everyone, we're all in love and have been for a long time. They're going to announce both pairs of us as we enter at the top of the stairs. And then we must walk among all the people and greet our guests." Sonia reminds us all.

"This is going to be absolute hell." Komaeda mutters from behind me and I can't help but nod in agreement.

"Now guys, let's brighten up," Chiaki urges as we approach the double doors to the party room, "we're famous political figures and let's appear happy for the guests. It's just a few hours, after all."

I frown. "I'd be happier if we didn't have to go to this stupid thing." I grumble, Nagito grunting in agreement. Chiaki slaps me up the side of my head.

"Suck it up. As long as we're here we've got to behave like this."

"As long as we're here." I mutter.

Sonia nods to the workers standing guard at the doors. They each open them and we're immediately greeted with the sounds of a party.

The lights hanging from the chandeliers are extra bright. The room is swarming with so many people, all dressed in their fanciest attire, servants weaving through them serving food and drink. In the corner is a string quartet, filling the large area with sweet music.

"Come Hajime," Sonia sighs, putting on a happy smile on her face, "let us greet our guests and hear their well wishes."

"But I don't know any of these people!" I protest.

"Neither do we! But our parents do." Nagito chimes in cheerfully.

Sonia tightens her grip on me and she leads me down the stairs into the crowd. We begin walking nice and slow through the crowd, offering a polite smile here and there. It isn't long before we're approached by two girls in poofy dresses.

The first is a brunette with dark green eyes and a bright smile and the other is a shaky girl with purple hair and face twisted in a scowl.

Sonia instantly brightens. "Toko! Komaru! You guys actually did it!" She exclaims.

I frown. "Did what?"

All three of them ignore me.

"So you're Hajime, right? Sonia's fiancé?" The brunette says, grabbing my hands.

I stiffen. "Uh, yeah, that's me alright. Who are you?"

"You can just call me Komaru Naegi. And this is my girlfriend Toko, but we trust you to keep our relationship secret since you are a friend of the Princess. Say 'hi', Toko!"

Her companion glares at the ground. "H-Hello. You're pretty beautiful for a loser from Jabberwock."

I scowl and Komaru rolls her eyes, grabbing onto Toko. "Ignore her, she's always like this. Plus she didn't really want to come."

"So where do you guys come from?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"We live in a village a little ways away. Well a lot. We're here mostly because we missed Sonia," Komaru smiles at the princess, "surprised we actually got in, right?"

"I apologize for doubting your abilities," Sonia giggles, glancing at me sideways, "these two are pretty amazing. These two travel all over, doing challenging jobs for whoever hires them, no matter how hard or gruesome. I met them on a visit to the village one time and we've stayed in touch."

"Do you really think you should be telling pointy-hair about us?" Toko demands, glaring at me.

"He's marrying me, all secrets will be shared, don't worry, Toko." Sonia assures her.

"T-That's right," I agree immediately, "I wouldn't dare."

"S-See that you don't or I-I'll kill you!"

The blonde princess glances around the room. "Where is Chiaki now that I think of it? I wanted her to meet you two if you came."

Komaru's eyes light up and Toko smirks. "Who's Chiaki?"

"Hajime's sister. And get that look off your faces, she's just a friend."

"But the way your eyes sparkled when you spoke of her, you-"

I turn away from the three with a heavy sigh and begin wandering off on my own.

I take a drink off of a servant's tray, glancing around aimlessly. Honestly, I just want to go to bed now.

My eyes land on a figure leaning against the wall staring at his feet, clutching tight to a glass of champagne. Hey, is that Nagito?

I shrug to myself before crossing the room, coming to a stop in front of him. Komaeda coughs before glancing up to meet my gaze with a surprised look on his face, like a startled cat.

"Hajime!" He chokes out.

I tilt my head. "Hey Nagito. Where's Chiaki?"

A dribble of sweat runs down his forehead as he forces himself into a standing-up position. "Ah, um, she's off with Sonia and these two other girls. I figured you'd be with them." He explains.

I raise an eyebrow. "I could say the same thing about you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I will be. Just a little overwhelmed, that's all."

I move to his side, leaning against the wall next to him. "You don't like crowded places?"

"Or social events in general. I was hoping I could hold it in in front of you and Chiaki. Ah, how humiliating." He mumbles, hugging himself slightly.

I offer him what I hope is a comforting smile. "When you're alone and not distracted it'll be even worse-at least that's my understanding. Here, let's stay together until Sonia and Chiaki come back."

"Oh, that's quite alright, Hajime, you just go enjoy the party-"

"We'll enjoy it together," I respond firmly, taking his hand in mine, "come on, let's walk around. We don't even need to talk to anyone else."

His hand is all cold and sweaty. Poor boy. . .

"I can't feel my legs." He replies.

"Then you'd collapse on the floor. Come on," I insist, tugging on his arms, "let's just go for a walk, Nagito."

". . .Fine. Just for a few minutes."

I smile, pulling him out into the crowd.

-

"And now, we're going to play a slower song," The violinist calls out into the crowd, "so let us all partner up now."

I grunt, turning away from the elevated stage of the string quartet, watching people grabbing those around them, greeting one another and preparing to dance, including Chiaki and Sonia, and Toko and Komaru.

I then glance back at Nagito, who's shuffling his feet. "Hey do you, uh, want to dance?" I ask shyly.

His eyes widened. "Really? I'm uh, not really the best dancer. I'll probably end up stepping all over your feet. And won't people judge the two of us dancing together and not with our fiancées?"

I shrug back. "I don't mind. Besides, Sonia and Chiaki are doing it." I respond, gesturing to them.

He huffs. "Fine. Let's go."

I smile wide, taking his hand and leading him out into the middle of the dance floor. The instruments begin to let out notes as we bow to each other.

Komaeda places one hand on my waist, taking one of my hands with the other, urging me to place my free hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you get to be the lead?" I grumble, earning a soft laugh in reply.

"Because you're short."

"I'm only like one centimeter shorter than you!" I protest as we begin to move across the floor.

He merely continues chuckling, squeezing my waist. "Thank you for sticking with me tonight, Hajime. You're such a good person," He hums, "I can't help but wonder if this situation would be better if we were marrying and Sonia and Chiaki were marrying."

My cheeks go pink. "You'd rather marry me?" I squeak.

He bites his lower lip. "Well, based on what I know about you, yeah. And have you seen how well our fiancées get along? If we just swapped I think everyone would be a lot happier." He explains.

I nod in agreement. "Maybe tomorrow we can talk to our parents about a switch. Who cares if people are all judgmental about our relationships?"

"Sonia and Chiaki will definitely agree as well," He says as he carefully twirls me, "but if this doesn't work I'm not sure what we'll do."

"Life would be much easier if we could just run away from our responsibilities." I grumble.

"I just might!" Nagito exclaims, "I'm sure I could make it somewhere safe."

"Yeah, that would be amazing. Too bad we can't." I huff, both of us dropping the subject. . .at least for now.

We continue to glide and twirl around the floor, forgetting about the world for what can only be a moment. I'm glad Nagito seems to be feeling better and having a good time and for the first time since arriving here I actually feel at peace.

I wish we could just stay in this moment forever.  
-

"Ah, Hajime, there you are!" Sonia exclaims, hand closing over my wrist, "I lost you for a bit there."

"Oh, heh, sorry about that, I was just with Nagi-"

I turn to gesture towards him but he's nowhere to be found. Where did he scurry off to?

"-To. Or I was a second ago."

Sonia frowns. "Chiaki probably already claimed him. Come on, we have to go onstage, they're announcing our engagements," She begins towing me towards the stage where Chiaki and Nagito are standing, talking quietly, "remember, we are in love. . .darling."

"Understood." I sigh.

We come to a stop next to the other engaged couple as two royal figures step onto the stage, smiling widely. 

"If we could have everyone's attention," My mother calls, "we have a very special announcement! Children, could you come join us on-stage for a moment?"

I intertwine my hand with Sonia's, putting what I hope is a loving smile on my face, following Chiaki and Nagito who are doing the same thing. We all move to the center of the stage, and beam at the crowd.

"We are proud to announce two unions between our two kingdoms. The union of Sonia of Hope and Hajime of Jabberwock, and Nagito of Hope and Chiaki of Jabberwock. May the alliance last between us forever!"

The crowd roars, clapping and cheering at all of us as we wave back at the crowd. Nagito kisses Chiaki's at some point and I feel my heart twinge for some reason or other. 

Eventually we're allowed to go back into the party and we all scramble off of the stage as soon as possible. I turn once again to find Nagito but he's disappeared again. 

I roll my eyes and go to pester Chiaki.

-

I climb into my bed, head swirling with lots of thoughts and emotions from the night. It felt so right dancing with Nagito earlier and I really liked spending time with him. He's such a great person to spend time with, Chiaki is so lucky.

And maybe he's right; maybe things would be far better if it was Nagito I was engaged to and not his cousin.

Anyways. . .

Nagito says we'll finally make breakfast for Sonia and Chiaki tomorrow morning so I'll have to get to sleep now.

I turn on my side, letting my eyes flutter shut.

-

I wake up to something jabbing my cheek as a voice hissed "Hajime? Hajime!"

I groan, rolling onto my back but still keeping my eyes shut.

"Hajime, if you don't get up, you're going to regret it~" The voice purrs.

That certainly opens my eyes and I come face to face with a wide-eyed Nagito bending over my bed with a curious expression on his face. Startled, I reel my fist back and punch him in the face.

"Ow!" He whines, backing up and clutching his nose.

"Ah, Nagito! I'm sorry, you just startled me!" I squeak, leaping out of bed, "hey wait, what are you doing in my room anyway? I didn't give you permission to enter. And why are you talking all seductive-like?!"

He rubs his nose, frowning. "Well good morning to you too, Hinata."

I sigh, letting my arms drop to my sides. "Wh-. . .Why are you here?!"

He blinks innocently. "We're making breakfast for Sonia and Chiaki, or did you forget? I was just trying to wake you up quickly."

"There could have been a better way," I mutter, "I'm not even dressed or anything."

"I don't mind that at all! Now hurry up and get dressed, we don't have all day." He responds cheerfully before making his way out of the room.

I sigh. Fricking Komaeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hydrate or Diedrate


	6. An Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime, Nagito, Chiaki, and Sonia come up with a plan

"I don't know what the fuck I'm doing here." I mutter, glaring down at the stove. Nagito laughs from a little ways behind me.

"Here, we'll work together."

He then comes up behind me, placing his hands on mine, showing me how to turn on the gas and such. His touch is gentle and feathery-light, and jolts a spark of electricity from his fingertips to my chest, making me flinch.

Nagito frowns. "Ah, I apologize for touching you without permission, I just wanted to assist you."

"No, it's completely fine, I was just startled." I try to tell him but he's already stepping away.

"I'm going to peel potatoes. Could you slice up that onion for me, sweetheart?"

I sigh. "Yeah, no problem, I'll get right on it."

I peel the onion quickly and slice it in half. I then begin dividing up the layers and mincing. On the other side of the room Nagito hums, carefully peeling the potatoes. 

We work in silence for a while, getting all of the ingredients ready for cooking. My mind briefly wanders to the image of a domestic life with Nagito; waking up early to do the chores, cooking together, maybe even a child or two but I quickly shake the image from my mind.

Again I wonder if things would be different if it was this sweet boy I was engaged to rather than Sonia but I try to push the thought far from my mind. 

Soon steam can be seen rising from the sizzling pan full of food as I push the mess around with a spatula. Nagito peers over my shoulder.

"Looking good."

Nagito quickly fries up some eggs before plating the food on two separate dishes. He pours two cups of water before putting everything on a shiny silver plate. He then picks it up and looks at me expectantly. "Shall we go?"

I nod. "Yeah."

I follow him out of the kitchen and down the hall. We go to Chiaki's room first and I knock on the door, calling out to her but receiving no answer. Worried, we go inside but she's nowhere to be found.

"Guess she's not here." I say.

We go to Sonia's room next, again receiving no answer. But when we do go inside we find a note on her pillow.

"A note." I say.

Nagito sets the tray down on the bed and opens the note. His eyes quickly scan over the words before he sighs.

"Sonia and Chiaki went down to the village," He tells me, "she wants us to cover."

I huff. I sure wish there was a little more warning there but whatever.

"So what do we do now? We have a hot breakfast that's getting cold. . ." I wonder.

"We could have it!" Komaeda replies, "Otherwise it'll be a waste."

"You're right." I agree.

Nagito picks the tray back up and smiles. "Come on, I know a place."

-

We ended up on a railed-off platform on one of the castle roofs. There's already a rub-red blanket laid out on the ground which Nagito places the tray on top of. He then sits to the right of it, patting the spot next to him.

"Sit." He invites. 

"Thanks, I think I will."

I sit on the ground next to him, reaching for a plate and a fork. Nagito however doesn't touch the food and instead opts to tuck his legs into his chest, resting his chin on his knees. 

"I'm still exhausted from last night," He huffs, "I don't think I'll ever recover."

"Don't be weak," I scold, "you'll live."

He tilts his head from side to side cutely. "At least it wasn't all complete and utter Hell. I had fun with you. You're a good dancer."

I snort. "I'd have to be if I have guests from two different Kingdoms watching me. And you're not so bad yourself."

Komaeda shrugs. "So. . .I guess the engagements are official now. Now that it's been officially announced there's no backing out now." 

"So it seems," I agree, taking a bite of potato, "there's really no getting out of this now."

"Heh, unless we do run away."

"Toko and Komaru could probably help us."

"Yeah, for certain they could! There's no one else that could possibly accomplish the task!" He replies eagerly. 

"If only we could run away."

"If only we could. . ."

-

I finish buttoning up my sleeping shirt as I stare out the window at the stars, continuing to replay my conversation with Nagito over and over in my head. 

Running away, huh? I mean, it's not like it's impossible, right? I mean of course we'd need some outside help but we could do it.

Wait-What am I saying? We would never actually do it. . .probably.

. . . But could we?!

I only throw a sweater on before I'm out of my room, racing down the hall to pound on Chiaki's door. She opens the door with a tired look on her face, wearing a translucent white robe over a white nightgown. 

"Nrrgh. . .Hajime? Wh-"

"No time," I respond, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the hall, "I have something to speak to you three about."

We go to pester Sonia next who's wearing an outfit very similar to Chiaki's and it isn't hard to pique her image and get her to come with us. Last is Nagito who doesn't even look remotely close to going to sleep. He comes too.

We go out to the same spot from where we first got here; in the grass in the garden. Once everyone has settled, Chiaki gives me an annoyed look.

"What is it, Hajime, I was just about to go to sleep!" The peach-haired princess grumbles. 

"Okay, just hear me out before you give your answers, okay?" I plead, "this will only take a few minutes."

"Hurry it up, Hajime."

"We all feel extremely negative about these arranged marriages, right?" I begin, "It's completely unfair and none of us want to do this. At all. It's not fair we have to do something so serious and huge to people we don't choose against our will."

"Well that's a given, Hajime," Nagito yawns, "did you drag us out here just to remind us that?"

I frown. "No! I'm here to suggest a way out; we run away, if only for a little while. You know, to prove our point."

All three of them stare blankly at me for a few moments before Sonia gives me a sympathetic look. 

"Um, Hajime, I know we all enjoy joking about it, but it's not something we could actually get away with. It would be foolish just to try." She tells me gently.

"But we could accomplish it!" I insist, "I mean, we probably would need some outside help but we can easily get some from your friends like Toko and Komaru, and Shuichi and Kokichi! It's totally possible."

"Ah, but, Hajime-"

"It's not fair that they get to decide our futures before we even have the chance! How would they like it if we decided something so big for them?! I'm getting out of here, even if I have to go myself."

I move to get up but before I get anywhere, Nagito reaches out and grabs onto my wrist.

"Wait, Hajime." He says. 

I raise an eyebrow. "What is it?" 

"We're not saying 'no' we're saying that it's really risky. It could send the castle into a frenzy. We shouldn't leave without giving our parents one last chance. It's only fair."

I frown. "So what do you suggest?"

His gaze hardens. "An ultimatum. It's only fair to both parties."

Sonia's eyes light up. "Yes, an ultimatum!" She agrees eagerly, "We tell them to either call the weddings off or we are leaving."

Nagito tilts his head to the side. "But if they find out we intend to leave, there will be people watching us twenty-four/seven, so what do we do then?"

We all think for a moment. 

"There're a lot of rooms, so it shouldn't be hard to evade guards long enough to get to the passage in the dudgeon. . ." I muse finally. 

"We'd have to be lucky. . .definitely." Chiaki warns. 

"Hopefully it won't have to come to that at all." Nagito murmurs, rubbing his eyes.

"Still, Hajime is right, this is the best course for all of us. So we are in agreement? Tomorrow we propose the ultimatum and if we cannot come to an agreement then we will depart for an indefinite amount of time," She concludes, "I'll put myself in contact with Komaru and Toko just in case, Nagito you should speak to your contacts in the village as well."

"Alright then," Nagito hums, springing to his feet, "Goodnight all."

We all exchange evening pleasantries before returning to our rooms alone, readying ourselves for what will probably be an intense day.

-

The pounding of several shoes against the floor echo in the hall as we make our way down to the lounge where we had requested a meeting with my parents. On my left side is Nagito Komaeda looking calm and collected, hands shoved in his pockets. Behind us are Sonia Nevermind and Chiaki Nanami respectively, both looking a little nervous but like they're trying to appear confident and brave. 

We push open the doors, seeing three figures already waiting on the couch, Sonia's mother and Nagito's aunt, my mother, and Chiaki's father, each with stoic expressions on their face. Did we ever find out where Nagito's parents are at. . ?

Sonia's gaze hardens, immediately taking charge of our side. "We need to tell you something." She begins.

The Hope Queen's eyes narrow. "Then speak, daughter."

"None of us wish to get married. Not me and Hajime nor Nagito and Chiaki. We object and refuse to go through with it."

My mother's eyebrows lift. "It is your duty, you simply cannot object. This is the most permanent way to ensure a long-lasting peace between our two lands."

"But we have no desire to fight. None of us would attack each other. . .probably." Chiaki pipes up. 

"It's already been settled, dear, we're not going back now."

I push past Sonia, sick of this stupid dancing around. "If you guys don't call this off, then I can't guarantee what will happen to the four of us." I warn. 

"Hajime, my boy, there's nothing you can do now," Chiaki's father says with an amused look on his face, "please try all you like but you cannot get out of your civic duty."

Nagito finally steps forward. "We're just saying there are better solutions than forcing us into marriage. For instance, we can draw up a contract or-"

"Enough of this nonsense," My mother stands up, "remember you are just foolish children, you cannot do anything now."

"But-"

"Enough. Leave us, we have much to attend to." The Hope Queen sighs, folding her arms over her chest. 

"Come on everyone, let us go." Chiaki says softly, touching my arm. 

With an angry huff, I turn sharply and stomp out of the room, my companions quickly hurrying after me. 

As soon as the doors slam shut behind us, I let out an angry growl. "They're being totally unreasonable, this isn't fair to us at all, they-"

Nagito puts a hand on my shoulder, bringing me back to Earth. "It'll be okay, Hajime. We're going to figure this out." He promises, the others nodding in agreement. 

". . .So then, what do we do now?" I mumble. 

Sonia smiles confidently. 

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to run away. For real."


	7. Plan Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quartet make the necessary preparations to run away and Komaeda and Nevermind are flirty

"Run away?" I repeat.

Sonia rolls her eyes. "Wasn't it your idea in the first place?"

I jump. "Right! . . .How exactly do we do this?"

Chiaki strokes her chin thoughtfully. "Hajime and I go home for a while in about a week. . .so we need to get out of here long before then. . .right?"

Sonia nods. "Correct. I'll write to Komaru right away. Nagito, we might need to lay low with your friends for a while before Toko and Komaru can get back down here and pick us up so could you. . ."

Nagito nods back. "Yes, I'll visit them tomorrow. Although I'll need a date for when we'll get there so they can prepare."

"Let us aim for the early morning after two nights' time. Other preparations can be made later. We will leave for Shuichi and Kokichi's then and I will send for Toko and Komaru to pick us up from there when they can."

"But where will we even go from there?" I point out.

Sonia glares at me. "Other preparations will be made later," She repeats, "ready everyone? Break!"

She immediately turns and begins heading down the hall, Chiaki following close behind. Nagito lets out a heavy sigh before turning to face me.

"Come," He invites, "let's make preparations for our trip tomorrow."

-

Early in the morning, I'm dressed in my peasant clothes from the other day before Komaeda even comes for me. There's a knock on my door just as I finish lacing up my boots.

"It's Nagito," The person answers before I can call out, "come out, it's time to go."

Smoothing my hair back, I jog over to the door and open it to see Komaeda already waiting. He's wearing the same outfit as last time minus the vest and he has his hair half up. He looks me up and down with a look of disdain before letting out a sigh.

"Your clothes are quite wrinkly, but it'll have to do. Come along then, dear." He sighs before turning to head down the wall, me scrambling after. 

We get down to the dudgeon in record time. I clutch on to his sleeve tighter than ever as we maneuver through the dark hall with only a half-burnt candle to guide us. Nagito quickly locates the cell with the hidden passage and we're on the hill above the village a few minutes later.

Nagito glances at me. "We don't have much time. We better hurry to Shuichi and Kokichi's."

I nod. "Right. Let's go."

-

SONIA POV

I roll up my letter to Komaru and tie it with a red ribbon as Chiaki continues to peer over my shoulder. I then turn to my pigeon perched on her stoop and beckon her forward. She swoops over and sits still as I fasten the note to her leg.

"Do you think Komaru is really going to help us?" Chiaki asks me.

I flash her what I hope is a reassuring smile. "The two of them have been dear friends of mine for such a long time now. I have no doubt that they will come through for us," I pet the bird on the head and whisper, "Take this to Komaru, dear pet."

The pigeon coos softly before turning and soaring out the window into the sky. Chiaki tilts her head to the side.

"You really believe the bird will go to it's destination and return?"

"You certainly are full of questions today, lovely Chiaki! But yes, I correspond with both Toko and Komaru all the time all thanks to our reliable messenger pigeons. Pecko (g-get it, Peko but it's a bird so it's Peck-o-no, okay. . .) never misses her mark." I explain.

She nods thoughtfully. ". . .I see. So what should we do until the others get back from the village?"

I smile. "Want to go for a walk?"

-

"It sure was fun dancing the other day, huh? Dancing with you was one of the most enjoyable things I've done in a long while. . .I think." Chiaki admits as we make our way out into the gardens.

"It was really fun," I agree, "if we were really doing these marriages we could hang out at parties and balls together all of the time."

"I really liked dancing for you. I wish we could have shared one more dance before we were interrupted like that." The peach-haired girl admits, a slight pink blush beginning to form on her cheeks.

"Well, there is really no time like the present." I reply.

She smiles. "Really?"

"Sure!"

I step toward her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her forward. She in turn, wraps her arms around my neck as we begin to sway. I begin to hum a song softly under my breath as we begin to slowly move across the garden, praying that no one is watching us. 

If there is, then that can sure make a lot of trouble for us.

-

HAJIME POV

Nagito pounds three hard raps against the front door to the hut and a moment later Shuichi pokes his head out from behind the door.

"Nagito!" He exclaims, "And Hajime! You two are back so soon!"

Komaeda has a worried, grim expression on his face. "We need a favor and there's something we've got to discuss. May we enter?"

Shuichi opens his mouth to answer but before he can speak, a shrill voice pierces the air, calling "SHUMAI! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!"

The raven-haired boy sighs. "As you can see he's fully recovered. But please do come in, I'll put on some tea." 

Komaeda bows slightly. "Thank you." 

He steps aside, opening the door wider so that we can enter. And so we do.

We go into their seating area where a short peasant boy with dark purple hair is already sitting, a blue mug of tea between his two small pale hands. He immediately looks up at the sound of our footsteps, wrinkling his nose at me.

"Hey Ko-who's the loser?"

I open my mouth to tear him a new one but before I can get anything out, Nagito presses a gentle finger to my lips, rolling his eyes at who I can only assume is Kokichi affectionately.

"This is my darling friend, Hajime," He informs him, "my cousin's fiancée. Speaking of which, we need a huge favor." 

Kokichi tilts his head to the side curiously as we sit down across from him. "What favor? You really think we'd do you a favor? Sorry, we only do favors for people we like."

Just then Shuichi enters the room holding a tray of mugs, sitting down next to his boyfriend (who immediately snuggles into him) placing the tray on the table between us. "Ignore him, he's just being an idiot again-so what's up?"

Nagito then proceeds to explain everything that's happened within the last couple of days, concluding with the four of us' strong desire to run away.

"-Sonia has friends who can pick us up in a couple of days but Hajime and Chiaki go home soon and the opportunity will be missed. We want to leave in about two days; can we lay low here at your home until they can come pick us up?" He finishes. 

Shuichi frowns. "I'm not sure. . .I mean, of course we would be delighted to help you poor souls but I'm not sure we could accommodate you all. I mean just sleeping arrangements-we only have one extra bed."

"I'm perfectly fine sleeping on the cold hard floor!" Nagito chirps back, earning an eye roll from me. 

"Shut up Nagito. Couldn't two people sleep on these couches?" I point out.

"And they can bring out some food to us too," Kokichi chimes in, "then we'd have enough food, and we'd get a taste of that royal life!"

"But what if we can't hide you four well?" Shuichi frets. 

"You can do it! I believe in you! All of our hopes combined is enough to conquer the despair of the royals!" My fluffy-haired companion gushes suddenly. 

I clamp my hand on his thigh, trying to calm him down.

Shuichi lets out a sigh. "Fine. You'll be here in two nights, right? We'll be ready for you by then."

Nagito brightens. "Thank you so much, Shuichi! I'll be sure to bring you a suitable payment!"

-

Sonia and Chiaki are waiting for us the second we get back to the castle, anxious for details and to exchange information. Of course, they're reluctantly forced to wait a few minutes longer as we change back into some everyday clothes in case someone walks in on our conversation.

We all head into the lounge and settle ourselves down before Sonia leans forward eagerly in her seat. "Did they say it was okay? Can I send a second letter to tell Komaru where we will be?" She demands.

"Did they say they would come for us?" I ask. 

Sonia nods her confirmation. "Their reply came in about fifteen minutes ago. They said they can come for us next week, just to tell them where we would be waiting. Of course, Toko expects appropriate compensation." 

"Certainly. I offered Shuichi and Kokichi payment as well, after they agreed to house us."

"They'll take us in? That's great!"

"So it's settled; we leave for Shuichi and Kokichi's in two nights," Sonia announces, "until then, conserve energy and rest up. Gather any supplies you can as well. Until then, try not to be too suspicious."

"Understood."

"Got it."

-

Nerves are a funny thing. To me, they can either make time pass really fast or really slow. In this case of waiting to leave, time passes excruciatingly slow.

It was only a little harder than usual falling asleep the second-last night before we run. I mean, the stress of leaving so very soon on such a dangerous journey is harsh but there's the slight relief of not going right away. Life is funny that way sometimes. 

The day before we left started out like any other day recently. I woke up at the regular time only a little sleep deprived, and headed down for breakfast. 

My three friends seem to have less problems concealing any nerves or secrets we have about our upcoming "trip" as they laugh and chat with the others at the table. Nagito and Chiaki even seem to be putting on a bit of a show for our parents, being a little more affectionate to each other than usual-but I can only assume it's to draw less suspicion to our plan. 

The rest of the day I just spend trying to pass the time alone. I read, I walk, I even try to take a nap-knowing I have to get up really early to leave on time. But of course by then my anxiety has increased so I can't sleep a wink.

Before I know it, it's night time and as usual I climb into bed and shut my eyes. I have about five hours of sleeping time before I need to get ready to sleep so I actually try to, but yep, you've guessed it, I don't get any. 

So after tossing and turning for a couple of hours, I'm snapped out of my thoughts by footsteps entering my room. I stiffen for a moment, believing it to be an intruder since I didn't think any of the others would just barge in like that. So what do I do? Pretend to sleep so I don't get murdered of course. 

"Hey, sleeping beauty~ It's time to awaken, we've got to get going. . .hmm, perhaps I need to awaken you with a kiss~"

My eyes fly open to find a smugly smirking Nagito hovering over me, his face inches from mine. 

"Ah, good morning, sweetheart, it's time to get up. We've got to get going!"


	8. Is Being On The Run Really The Best Time To Flirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito share a bed heheheheeheheheehehehe

I squint at the grey-green eyes staring down at me, shining in the moonlight. I'm sure if I moved just a little bit upwards I'd smack my head against his. 

"Get off, you great big load." I grumble good-naturedly. 

He tilts his head to the side. "Normally I'd fight anyone against that if I had them in this position but you're right; we've got to go. Hurry and dress." He instructs, pushing himself off of me. 

I sit up, winching when I hear my back crack, stretching my arms over my head. "What kind of clothes do I put on?" I ask, watching Komaeda grab my bag and start stuffing some of my things into it. 

"Dark clothes. As dark as your soul." Is his answer. 

"Hey!" I squeak but never less hurry to get changed. We don't have much time, after all.

-

The fluffy-haired boy slings a bag over his shoulder, having chucked the other bag of my things at me. "Let's get going, Hajime. Sonia and Chiaki are going to meet us at the cell. If all goes well we should be at Shuichi's by daybreak-which shouldn't be hard considering Sonia and I do it all of the time."

"Still, I'm worried," I admit, "I really think we're going to get caught. Is this really the most wise decision? Everyone's going to be really mad. This is going to tear our lands apart."

Komaeda rolls his eyes. "Are you coming or not?"

". . .Yeah, sure why not."

I pick up my bag and together we head for the door.

Everyone seems to still be asleep as per usual, servants, guards, and all. Well, I'm certain there's got to be some guards awake somewhere. They really should up the security here; it's all too easy to get in and out. 

We make it to the dudgeon in record time. It must be because we're all antsy and eager to get out. 

Nagito strikes a match and lights the candle. I clutch onto his sleeve and we're moving rapidly down the hall, the heavy door slamming shut behind us. 

Heading down the passage I still couldn't help but wonder if this is really the right decision. Is it too late to back out now? Maybe we should reconsider. 

"Come on." Nagito urges, as we begin moving between the empty cells. I know we get to the end when I nearly collide with Chiaki.

Chiaki is dressed in many layers with a bag slung over her shoulder and is fiddling with her snowflake-charm bracelet from the village. Sonia is dressed similarly but her gift from the village is nowhere in sight. Not that I mind that much of course. 

"Well, it is about time! I was not sure if you two were really going to come." Sonia scolds.

Nagito smiles easily. "My apologies, cousin, but Hajime was being quite the lazeball."

"The what?!" 

"Alright. Those two friends of yours have got to be up awaiting us now. . .right? Then let's get moving." Chiaki yawns, swaying slightly on her feet before stumbling forward, only to be caught by Sonia.

"Oh dear, you should have gotten more sleep, Chia-chan! Now I must carry you!" She exclaims, tightening her arms around Chiaki.

"No. . .that won't be necessary. . ." Chiaki murmurs but her eyes are already closing. Sonia merely rolls her eyes affectionately before moving under her to scoop her up bridal style. Chiaki in turn nuzzles her head into Sonia's chest, letting out a contented sigh.

"Alright lesbians." I huff.

Sonia stiffens. "W-Whatever do you mean?!"

"As much as I would like to continue on this interesting subject, perhaps it could wait until we make it down to Shuichi's?" Nagito pipes up.

I sigh. "You're right. Let's go, everyone, before they notice we're gone."

-

Under the cover of the night, we make our way down into the village. With the combination of our secrecy and the way Sonia is holding Chiaki could make us look like we're hiding a body. 

The village is silent at night. Everyone is tucked away in their cottages and huts, lamps blown out and children sent to sleep now and everyone is sleeping peacefully. I can even hear crickets chirping to one another, I've never gotten to hear them before, having always been sleeping far away on the high floor of a castle. 

Having this be the third time now I've taken this route down to this hut, it all is familiar to me now. The only thing missing is the smell of fresh baking bread from one of the nearby bakeries. . .shame. But maybe now I can finally taste it if we're going to be waiting here a few days while we wait for Komaru and Toko. 

"We're almost there. And good thing too," Komaeda mutters, "I'm going to fall asleep again." 

"Don't go falling asleep on me yet," I scold, "I don't think I can carry you too, I'm not strong like Sonia." I then look over at Sonia who's holding her wife-I mean her girlfriend-I mean-uh-Chiaki? Yeah, Sonia who's holding Chiaki with ease, not even breaking a sweat.

Nagito chuckles. "You're always welcome to try, if it's you, Hajime. But I'm sure you could lift me; I'm pretty light." 

"Let's go." Sonia huffs.

And go we do. 

A few minutes later we're standing in front of Shuichi and Kokichi's hut. Nagito softly knocks on the door while Sonia adjusts her grip on my sister. The door is opened slightly and Shuichi with his messy bedhead pokes his head out of the door.

"Is that everyone?," He whispers, getting a slight nod in response, "come in now, quickly."

The raven-haired boy ushers us inside, shutting and locking the door tightly behind us. We are then all seated around the same table from the other day. Two oil lamps have already been lit and set on the table for sight. 

Sonia exhales deeply before moving over to one of the couches and sitting down. She then lays her peach-haired cargo out across her lap, cradling her head in her arms. Nagito and I sit across from them on the opposite couch. He immediately rests his head on my shoulder but I don't really mind.

Shuichi, still clad in his sleeping attire, pulls up a chair. "I ask that you all keep it down for now," He begins, "Kokichi is still sleeping. But I will congratulate you guys on getting out alright. Hopefully no one has noticed yet. You guys must be tired. Shall we arrange sleeping arrangements? Like I told Hajime and Nagito, I only have the two couches and one guest bed."

"Well, Chiaki and I can take the couches, at least for tonight. She is already passed out here and I do not feel like disturbing her." Sonia says. 

"Then I can sleep on the floor. I don't want anyone to be inconvenienced by sleeping near me." Komaeda hums, nuzzling closer to me.

"You say that and then you break personal boundaries," I mutter before speaking louder, "Nonsense. We can, you know, share it?"

"Who needs to pack it up now?"

"Shut up, Sonia."

"You would really be alright with that?"

"Yeah! I-I mean, we'll keep our socks on so there's nothing to really be worried about."

". . .So that settles that. Are you guys hungry or do you guys just want to go to bed?" Shuichi asks.

Nagito yawns, stretching. "I'm just so dreadfully tired. Forgive my rudeness but I believe I will go pass out on the bed now. Hajime?"

"Yes, of course I'll join you." I respond immediately.

Shuichi stands. "Understood. Come on, I'll show you two to your room."

-

Dressed and ready for sleep, Nagito and I stand on opposite sides of the bed. I shuffle my feet awkwardly, trying to look anywhere but Nagito's gaze or the bed.

"Well," I swallow nervously, "after you I suppose."

"No, I insist after you."

I stare down at my feet as Nagito speaks again. "If you are uncomfortable I will sleep on the floor. Or even outside."

"No, don't do that," I grumble, pulling back the covers, "come on, it's really late."

I throw my body down into the bed, turning on my side and pulling the covers up to my throat. A few more seconds pass before feeling another weight daintily settle on the other side of the bed. 

"Goodnight Hajime." He says softly, lying down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. . .goodnight Nagito. Sleep well. . ."

-

By the time I wake up in the morning, the weight on my chest is heavier than I remember the blankets being. I hesitantly open my eyes and I find quite the sight to behold.

Nagito has seemed to have somehow rolled on top of me at some point during the night and settled here. With him being so close I can feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest on mine and feel his adorable fluffy hair tickling my face and neck. 

This isn't actually that bad. . .

I wrap my arms around his back and roll us both over, snuggling into his chest before easily drifting back to sleep.

-

NAGITO POV

I yelp, immediately scrambling away from Hajime the second I fully wake up. I jump out of bed, trying to catch my breath against the wall. 

It seems that I must have grabbed on to him at some point during the night and held him like we were a pair of lovers or something. Ah, he's going to be so mad at me when he wakes up. . .

I dress quickly before leaving the room as quick as possible, leaving a still-sleeping Hajime behind.

I find Shuichi standing at a stove, stirring something in a large pot while Kokichi sits on the counter next to him, kicking his legs. 

"Good morning guys," I greet them, "has there been any news from the castle that we've all left yet?"

Kokichi smiles. "Well, maybe. Maybe not. . ." He drawls out.

Shuichi shakes his head and sighs. "Stop being difficult, would you Kichi? And to answer your question, Nagito, there has been nothing yet so you're all still safe."

I glance out the window. "I can imagine it's about breakfast time at the castle; they'll definitely notice us all gone then." I mumble. 

"Don't worry, we'll keep you all safe," Shuichi assures me, "Toko and Komaru will be here in a few days and then you'll get out of here safely."

"Everyone, good morning!" Sonia sings out, entering the room holding on to Chiaki's hand.

"Mmm. . .Morning." The sleepy Jabberwock princess mumbles.

In my opinion, those two have seemed to have gotten much closer and more affectionate towards each other. Perhaps if things were different they would have fallen in love. Maybe they still can, who knows?

"Good morning you too." I respond cheerfully. 

"Am I late?" A new voice chimes in. 

The five of us turn to the doorway where Hajime stands, tilting his head to the side curiously. 

I instantly stiffen. Ah, does he know about the way I snuggled into him like that last night?! Oh man, he must be so angry at me. . .

"'Morning Hajime." I say nervously.

He shyly smiles back at me. "Hey Nagito."

Ah-maybe he isn't aware. Well that's good for me.

"So what's for breakfast?" He asks cheerfully, stepping closer to inspect the pot.

-

It's nearly noon now. If the royals and staff have yet to notice the absence of all four of us by now, then something is seriously wrong. 

They'll probably start a thorough search across the kingdom for us soon enough. Maybe they even think we've been kidnapped, who knows. Although to be fair we did give them a warning.

I turn away from the window and look at the scene in front of me. Shuichi and Hajime are locked in an intense chess match while Kokichi, Sonia, and Chiaki look on. 

It's a lovely scene really. I wish I had some sort of device or something I could capture it with. How unfortunate.

Still we should try to enjoy this peace while we can. Something tells me our lives are about to become wild and hectic.


	9. Covered Wagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru and Toko come for the quartet

HAJIME POV

A few days passed and they came and went more peacefully then any of us had expected. The castle had realized something had definitely happened to us and were in a full state of panic but could you blame them? We did vanish without a trance, after all. 

The four of us have been laying low here at Shuichi and Kokichi's, keeping the doors locked and the curtains drawn. How unfortunate, I've been hoping to explore a little more.

Guards from the castle have been in and out of this village, questioning anyone who was suspicious in the slightest, and even just people at random on the street! It's got to be pure luck that no one has come after Shu and Kichi yet. 

Sonia says Toko will be by tonight to help us get out of the village. Komaru is going to be waiting on the outskirts of the village with some transportation. We don't know exactly where we're heading or what we're going to do next, we just want to get as far away from here as possible.

I know we're causing a lot of panic and problems with our sudden absence but with the way they're controlling our life, we can't help but do something about it. By running away we're taking charge. We're doing the right thing. . .right?

Maybe we should have thought this through a little more. . .

Toko is supposed to be here around midnight. Right now it's only nearly nine-thirty in the pm. So we've still got a couple of hours to kill.

I let out a heavy sigh, sitting down on the edge of the guest bed. 

"Penny for your thoughts, Hajime?" Nagito asks from the chair in the corner, book in hand. 

Since we have another escape coming, Shuichi insisted we all retreat to our areas of sleep to rest and prepare. Naturally, Komaeda and I felt too restless and anxious to sleep, so we had just been as the kids say 'hanging out.' 

"I'm still wondering if this is really the best decision. . .maybe we should just go back."

Nagito rolls his eyes. "It's a little late for that now, Hajime."

". . .I just feel like there was a better, more mature way to handle this situation."

Komaeda crosses one leg over the other, marking his place in his book before shutting it to fully look at me. "Hajime, we tried that already, remember? We warned them there would be consequences and here they are. Stop worrying, would you, doll?" 

"I know," I sigh, "I just can't help it."

"Learn to." He teases. 

"Jerk."

There's then a soft knock at the door. With a slight nod from Nagito, I turn my head towards the door and call "come in."

The doorknob twists and in comes Chiaki, hugging Sonia's arm. Wow, have they gotten close or what?

"Wow, are you two dating?" Komaeda asks casually with a smug little smile.

The faces of both of the girls simultaneously flood a bright, embarrassed red as Chiaki immediately releases Sonia's arm.

"W-We've only known each other for a little over a week! And besides, isn't it the worst time for something like that?"

"I told you things would be better if we just swapped." Nagito mutters, resting his chin in his hand. 

I tilt my head to the side, skeptical. "And you have yet to deny it."

"That is besides the point!" Sonia declares. 

"I mean. . .we did sleep together last night." Chiaki mumbles.

My jaw falls open and Chiaki, realizing her mistake, turns pink, burying her face in Sonia's chest. 

"That-That is not what she meant by that!" The blonde panics, "We simply cuddled on the couch like you two do in that bed!" 

Now it's our turn to panic. 

"That's not what's going on there!" Nagito squeals. 

I turn to face him, a smug, devious smile growing on my face. "You end up on top of me every night, all snuggly and shit."

His eyebrows lift. "Says the one who doesn't push me off and in fact cuddles back."

"Hey!-"

The bickering went on for quite awhile but in the end we couldn't say for certain whether or not Chiaki and Sonia are together. But they're pretty damn certain Nagito and I are. Which is ridiculous.

I mean sure, a life with him has crossed my mind several times and he's an amazing guy but it's not like I'm in love with him or anything. Besides, it's only been a little over a week since I've met him; the only love that can happen in that short amount of love is like, soulmate love. 

I mean, unless my life was a fanfiction, right? But that's not the case, right?

. . .

Right?!

-

There is a soft knocking on the front door that startles the six of us gathered on couches and chairs, sipping tea in silence while we wait for Toko. 

Shuichi stands, flashing all of us a look. "That must be your Toko." He says.

Sonia nods. "That is indeed her knock." She confirms.

The raven-haired boy quietly moves towards the door and opens it slightly before all of the way. 

Standing there is Toko from the other day with an annoyed expression on her face, fists on her hips. And she looks way different from the other day. Rather than dressed in elegant clothing, she is wearing a dark purple kirtle over a white chemise and her hair is pulled back in two loose braids.

"I'm supposed to pick up a bunch of rebellious royals. . ?" She says in a bitter tone. 

Shuichi nods once. "That's them in the back." He responds, jabbing his thumb in our direction.

"No, they can't leave yet, I haven't beaten Hajime in chess yet!" Kokichi whines.

I stick my tongue out at him. "And you never will. Everyone, let's go!" 

Together the four of us stand up, gathering our belongings before meeting Shuichi and Toko over at the door, Kokichi tagging along after us.

Nagito bows his head slightly. "Kokichi, Shuichi, thank you for this. It will not be soon forgotten."

Shuichi smiles. "Of course, anything for our friends. Now hurry on, we'll surely see you again."

Toko taps her foot impatiently. "Yeah, l-let's just go already! Before I collapse of poor health!" 

Sonia chuckles. "I missed you, Toko."

"That's gay. M-Miss Komaru is the only one for me, sorry to disappoint. Now let's go!"

Saying our final goodbyes to the pair that had cared for us for several days, we followed Toko into the night. 

"D-Don't think it's just smooth sailing from here! Travelling with us won't be all peaches and cream." The purple-haired girl sniffs. 

Sonia tilts her head to the side. "We appreciate you and Komaru doing this for us, Toko. How exactly are we going to go about doing this?"

"Komaru and I have to move some packages across the kingdom anyways, you guys are just coming along for the ride in the back of our wagon. I'm afraid it's a lot of heat and sweat where you're going."

"Oh, how fun!" Sonia chirps, "how close we'll all grow, being trapped in such a confined space for such a long period of time. Surely, Nagito and Hajime will kiss."

I roll my eyes. "Enough with that already." I groan.

-

We must have been walking for about ten minutes before we arrived in front of a forest. It's a forest I've never seen before but to be fair I haven't come this far into the village before. 

A little ways on the hiking path sits a two horses with a large covered wagon with many bags and boxes loaded into the back. On the side crouched in front of one of the wheels is the greenish-brown-haired girl from the other day, Toko's girlfriend Komaru, who's giving it some oil.

"Komaru, I got what you asked." Toko calls as we walk towards her. The girl with the curled ahoge abruptly stands up straight, her oil can falling from her hand.

"Oh!" She waves at us, "Hi guys!"

"Not so loud, you idiot," Toko grumbles, heading towards the back of the wagon, "Who knows who might be listening?"

Komaru daintily runs up to Sonia and gives her a quick hug. "Hello Sonia! And Hajime and Chiaki, I remember you too! And you must be Nagito!"

Nagito ducks his head, smiling slightly. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Naegi. We appreciate what you two are doing for us."

Komaru's cheeks pinken. "Please, just Komaru, Mr. Nagito!" 

"A-Are we going?" Toko calls, annoyed as she finishes tying up the back. 

Komaru smiles fondly at her girlfriend. "Yep, we're coming, Toki!" She then glances back at the rest of us, "for safety and privacy reasons, you'll have to ride back there for days while we travel. Our apologies."

"Thank you, that won't be a problem. . .I think." Chiaki responds not unkindly.

Komaru then takes the opportunity to guide us over to the back of the wagon. One by one, the couple helps us into the back of the wagon.

The "interior" is lined with boxes and bags just like the outside view suggests. 

I slunk down on the wooden ground, leaning against a tall magenta chest, sitting across from Sonia and the Jabberwock princess on her lap. They're claiming it's for space reasons but we all know that's not true. 

A moment later, Komaeda settles down beside me. 

"So, are you going to let me sit in your lap too?~" Komaeda whispers in a husky voice. I turn red, slapping him on the arm several times.

"You shut up, mind your own damn business!" I squeal, getting nothing but a laugh in reply.

Komaru and Toko then climb up on the seat in front of us, the purple-haired one reaching for the reins. "We're going to get going now," Komaru calls, "so settle in and try and get some sleep."

Chiaki lets out a loud yawn, reclining on Nagito's cousin. "Sounds like a good idea." She mumbles sleepily, shutting her eyes. The blonde chuckles in response, wrapping her arms around the peach-haired princess' waist.

Komaeda sighs, leaning his head back with his eyes shut, shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable. 

Well, if everyone else is doing it. . .

-

When I wake up, sunlight is filtering through the back of the wagon and we seem to still be in the forest, but definitely not where we were when we went to sleep. My stomach rumbles and I sigh. 

"Hey Komaru?" I call lazily.

Toko glares angrily back at me. "She's sleeping. Wh-What the hell do you want?" She demands. 

". . .Well, I was just wondering if there was anything to eat?" I ask sheepishly.

Her eyes narrow. "If you wanted to eat, y-you should have brought provisions of your own!" She spits before turning back around.

Next to me, Nagito begins to stir, letting out a slight groan. "You say something, love?" He mumbles, not yet opening his eyes.

I stiffen. "Nothing, nothing, go back to sleep, Nagito." 

He doesn't make any noise in response so I turn my attention back to Sonia and Chiaki who are wildly untangled. I don't understand why they claim not to be together, just look at them!

I wrap my arms around my legs, resting my chin on my knees. Man, we've only been on the road for a couple of hours and I'm already bored, bored, bored. 

Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored-

I wonder what's going on back at the castle? I can imagine the panic and chaos back there. But everyone's right; we warned them and they brought this on themselves.

But what are we going to do now? We get away, what then? We really should come up with a plan or something. 

Perhaps we send a note saying we'll return when they call off the marriages or something, I don't know. Or someone else can be Prince of Jabberwock, see if I care. 

I sigh, shutting my eyes and trying to fall back asleep.


	10. Attraction On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quartet attempts to pass the time and things get a little flirty aha

I wake up to a heavy presence on my chest. I open my eyes and glance down, noticing Prince Nagito Komaeda snuggled up into my chest, arm carelessly flung around my neck.

My cheeks immediately flush. When the hell did this happen?!

I look up and across the wagon and lock eyes with Sonia who has an eyebrow raised. Chiaki sitting next to her of course, is grinning from ear to ear.

I roll my eyes and let out a slight huff, wrapping my arms around his back and pulling him closer, burying my nose in his fluffy mop of hair. "Don't get the wrong idea," I mutter, "it's just that Nagito is warm and I'm cold."

Sonia grins. "Oh, I'm sure my cousin will not mind when he awakens next."

"H-Hey, you better not be having sex back there!" Toko shouts from the front. 

My face turns red. "It's not like that!"

"Yet." Chiaki mutters. 

"Says you!" I shoot back at her. 

Sonia lets out an annoyed sigh. "So where exactly are we going?" She calls up to Komaru.

"To a village called Kirakiraboshi," She answers, "that's as far as we can take you. Once we deliver the packages we need to double back to Mangetsu for our next job."

"Kirakiraboshi," Sonia mutters, "What can we do from there? Now seems like a good time to discuss it."

"We'll need to continue to lay low from there. . .I think. A bunch of people are certainly looking for us."

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone was following us right now." I agree.

"Impossible!" Komaru shouts, "No one follows Ko and Toki! Even if they did we'd lose them easily." 

"I did not agree to those names." Toko mumbles, sinking down in her seat.

Komaeda stirs slightly in my arms but has yet to wake. 

"Are we going to send some bullshit letter stating we were kidnapped or something and won't be returned until the marriages are cancelled? Or are we never going back? Do we hide for the rest of our lives, our faces are well known-"

"Hajime, please stop panicking! We will figure this out, we still have plenty of time to figure this out." Sonia frets. 

"W-We'll be in Kirakiraboshi in two days, you know." Toko huffs. 

"That's not actually a lot of time. . ."

Nagito lets out a soft groan, grabbing onto my shirt and pulling himself up so that his head is on my shoulder. "Good morning, Hajime," He mumbles, "you're very cuddly."

I tighten my grip on him. "Just because you're soft and warm," I grunt, "Anyways we were just discussing what to do next once we get to Kirakiraboshi. That's the village we're getting dropped off, you know."

"Oh. . .we can always run off and live in the woods and achieve our cottage core dreams." Nagito responds. 

"Oh, that would be oh so very nice! Chiaki, can we do that as well?!" Sonia exclaims. 

Both girls freeze as they realize the implications of that sentence.

Komaeda and I running away to live together. Chiaki and Sonia also do it together. Like we're both couples.

A moment passes before Chiaki smiles. "That will be really fun. . .probably." She replies, reaching for Sonia's hand.

"Now kiss." Nagito mumbles into my shirt.

I glare down at him. "Are you going to stay there all day?!" I demand. 

"Mmm-hmm. Hajime is like a personal pillow." He replies. 

"Now kiss." Sonia retaliates.

Nagito tilts his chin up to meet my eyes. "Fine by me." He says, leaning upwards and pecking my lips.

My face heats up immediately and I bury my face in his hair once again. 

Komaeda chuckles slightly, amused by my flusteredness before craning his neck to look back at Sonia and Chiaki. "Now you two," He commands, "if you're making us stop dancing around it then you guys are going to too."

I stiffen. Dancing around what?

Sonia frowns. "There is nothing we are dancing around." She insists. 

"Yes," Chiaki yawns, "I don't really think this is the best time for a confession of love."

I'm not even listening to the denial coming from the two girls as Nagito continues to argue with them. I'm still thinking about the quick kiss Komaeda gave me. Even if it was just to get some reactions out of us, it still felt really nice. Personally, I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again. 

No-now is not the time to be thinking like this, Hinata! Ah, get a grip!

-

Our ride has been peaceful for the past couple of hours. Sonia and Chiaki have fallen asleep on each other and Komaeda hasn't let go of me except for mealtimes and bathroom breaks. I don't mind as much anymore; he fits nicely into my arms anyway.

Suddenly there's a loud pounding of several hooves, getting closer and closer with each second. 

I stiffen. This surely can't be good. . .

"Komaru. Toko." I call out evenly. 

"I hear," Komaru replies grimly, "hide, all of you. We have two empty chests from our last job."

Nagito reluctantly climbs off of me as I move deeper into the wagon, coming across the chests. Komaeda nudges both of the girls, murmuring something to them as a strong, deep voice calls out; "Halt, in the name of the King!" 

"Shit!" Exclaims Sonia as my three companions rush to join me in the back of the wagon. The blonde grabs my sister's arm and pulls her down into one of the chests, closing the door over them. 

With a heavy sigh, I hop into the still-empty chest, grabbing Nagito's hand and pulling him down on top of me, the lid slamming shut from the force of his landing.

I grit my teeth, trying to ignore the cute boy pressing against me in certain places and focus on the muffled voices coming from the outside. 

"Who are you?" The voice demands.

"I-Isn't it fair you tell us who you are first before you go demanding our names?!" Toko demands.

"If that would make you feel better. I am Captain Kiyotaka Ishimaru! State your names and business!"

"Oh, I've talked to Taka a few times." Komaeda hums. 

"Quiet!" I hiss. 

"I'm Jack and this is Syo. We're making a few deliveries for a store in Mangetsu-hence the boxes in the back." Komaru tells him. 

The Captain is silent for a few moments as if deep in thought before speaking again. "Is it true you two were uninvited guests at the ball that took place a few days before the young royals went missing?" He demands.

"W-What ball?" Toko responds, feigning innocence. 

"Do not play dumb! A carriage just like this one was recently spotted near the Hope Castle!"

"So were several others though. Don't all covered wagons look the same, sir?" Komaru replies sweetly.

"So you don't deny you non-royals were there!"

"That was not what I was saying, I was simply stressing that most covered wagons look exactly the same. As my friend was stating, we know nothing of this ball you've been speaking about." The brunette replies calmly. 

"They've got to let us go now, right?" I whisper. 

Komaeda shrugs. 

"Search us and our deliveries if you wish, Captain, but you will find nothing to be concerned about. Now if you have no further business with us, our clients would hate it if our deliveries were late." Komaru concludes. 

The Captain is silent for another moment before letting out a defeated sigh. "Very well! I will leave you alone for now! Please have a lovely rest of your day, ladies!" 

"Thank you for your hard work!"

One of the horses lets out a soft neigh before the sounds of hooves retreating back from where they came from echoes throughout the path. Another moment of silence passes before Toko calls out;

"Y-You two can come out now! The coast is clear!"

"You heard her," I mutter, "get off of me and get us out of here."

Komaeda smiles smugly in the darkness. "Hmm, I'm not sure, I'm quite comfortable like this." He purrs back.

I roll my eyes back at him as he leans down a little and swiftly steals another little kiss, earning a startled squeak from me.

"Are you just going to kiss me all of the time now?"

"I wasn't going to but I will now~"

Suddenly, the lid flies up and our little domain is flooded with light. Both of us hiss in unison as we frantically attempt to shield our eyes.

Hovering over us is Sonia and Chiaki. Sonia is glaring down at us while Chiaki looks like she is trying to hold in laughter. 

"You could have come out a few minutes ago, you know. Are you guys simply that horny?" The blonde demands. 

My cheeks redden. "That's not it! Nagito was just being difficult again!" I protest. 

Komaeda deviously grins down at me as he climbs back to his feet. "What? You're the one who wrapped your legs around me and started kissing me." He says, fluttering his eyelashes innocently.

I'm on my feet in an instant. "T-That's not what happened at all!" I insist.

Nagito rolls his eyes and smiles. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

-

"Just think," I say, leaning back against a purple crate, "tomorrow we'll be in Kirakiraboshi and free. What do you think we will do next?"

"I thought we agreed to run off into the forest and achieve our cottage core dreams." Nagito hums, head in my lap, clearly enjoying getting his hair stroked by my hand. 

"While that would be nice, in all seriousness we need to actually figure something out."

"Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen to us soon?" Chiaki says worriedly.

"Nothing bad will happen, love," Sonia immediately assures her, "I shall keep you strong and safe."

The peach-haired girl smiles slightly. 

"I keep circling back to the idea of a letter. . .but I'm not sure that would truly work." I muse. 

"So are we never going to return?"

"I'm not sure what we should be doing at this point, honestly," I confess, "in fact I've been having my doubts since before we actually left."

"Hajime, why wouldn't you have said something while we were at least at Shuichi and Kokichi's and could easily head back home?" Chiaki wonders worriedly. 

"Because it was my idea to run away in the first place and you were all so certain we would succeed! We barely thought this through and now we're just helpless stale loaves of bread who don't know where the hell we're going and what the hell we're going to do!" I snap. 

"Haji. . .please don't get worked up. . .getting stressed won't do us any good now," Komaeda mumbles, reaching up to cup my cheek, "I promise we're going to figure this out."

"This situation is impossible, though! We might as well just return and turn ourselves in."

Nagito sits up abruptly and turns to look me in the eye. "You mustn't give up hope, Hajime! Not now, not ever! Hope is all we have left and we're going to figure this out, alright? We're all here for you and we support you, alright?!" He exclaims.

"But we-"

"Enough, Hinata. Repeat after me: everything is going to be fine and we are going to figure this out."

"But-"

"Hajime."

". . .Everything is going to be fine and we are going to figure this out." 

His face immediately lights up. "Good! Good! We're just going to focus on what we need to do next and nothing else, right? Right. So first we'll just need to find shelter."

"Every village has at least one Inn, right? We can start there." Chiaki chimes in. 

I take a deep breath, letting my shoulders relax.

Yeah, that's all we need to think about next. We don't need to worry about anything else right now. Everything is going to be fine.

Right?


	11. Loses And Gains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad luck strikes for the six of them once they arrive in Kirakiraboshi. . .

When I wake up the next morning, we're in yet another new village. 

I yawn, glancing out the opening of the covering, getting a better view. This village is just like all the others. Most villages in this kingdom look about the same; the only difference being the people and maybe the names of some of the businesses.

I look down at my lap where Nagito had ended up passing out. He was still asleep, or at least he was pretending to be. My gaze then wanders across the wagon to Sonia and Chiaki. Chiaki is still fast asleep, head resting on the blonde's shoulder while Sonia is awake and appears to have been for a while.

"Is this Kirakiraboshi?" I ask her.

Sonia shakes her head. "No, but we're close," She replies, "Komaru thinks if all goes well, we'll be pulling in, in three hours time."

I nod slightly. "Alright. And first we just need to find an Inn that will take us, correct?"

"Indeed. Perhaps we'll format some disguises so that none of us get recognized!" She suggests eagerly. 

"Perhaps." I echo. 

My gaze returns to the fluffy-haired boy on my lap. 

"You like him, don't you? In all seriousness, you're attracted to him, aren't you?" Sonia asks softly.

"W-What makes you think that?! We've only known each other for a few weeks!" I defend.

"Still, that's more than enough time. You like Nagito and he obviously likes you too." She insists. 

My ears turn pink. "We're just joking around," I promise with hidden hesitation, "there's nothing there."

Sonia's eyes twinkle mischievously. "I wouldn't exactly say that, Hinata. I've known my cousin for a long time and he absolutely adores you."

"And why are you bringing this up now of all times?"

Sonia smiles smugly. "Because all of us living and travelling in close proximity for a while now has allowed me to observe and realize your obvious attraction to one another!" She declares, "and this is the best and probably only opportunity for a while to speak somewhat-privately with you about it."

"Like the way you and Chiaki are practically dating?" I fire back at her. 

Komaeda let's out a slight groan as he begins to stir on my lap. 

"Never you mind that, Hajime," Sonia sighs, "you just think about it, okay?"

Nagito then opens his eyes and smiles up at me. "Good morning, my soft Hajime pillow." He greets me.

I smile back. "Good morning, Nagito."

-

Kirakiraboshi looks just like any other village like what I was saying earlier. Having been well into the afternoon, the village is absolutely bursting with life which means we need to be further hidden within the wagon with no opening we can look after. 

Komaru said they'd drop us off on the other end of the village and we'd have to be on our own from there. Kirakiraboshi isn't that big of a village so we don't have much time until we have to figure everything out for ourselves.

Sonia says we're going to cover up with hoods and scarves and find ourselves an Inn to stay at. Across from me, Sonia is helping Chiaki tie up her scarf under her chin, already wearing an emerald-green one on her own person. Nagito is in the corner napping with his hood pulled down over his eyes. 

Idiot. We need to leave in a second.

Suddenly, the wagon lurches to an abrupt stop, sending a rumble throughout the entire contraption, startling Nagito into consciousness. 

"What's going on?" He grumbles.

"Not sure," I hiss back, "Just be quiet for a moment."

"W-What are you doing here, Captain?! Weren't you already convinced of our clear innocence?!" Toko demands. 

My eyes widen. Taka's back? I thought he was done with us!

"We no longer believe you. I'm afraid you'll be coming with us," Taka demands, "Aside from the numerous amount of crimes you've committed over the years, you've also been accused of kidnapping royals Chiaki and Hajime of Jabberwock, and Sonia and Nagito of Hope. Please remove yourselves from the wagon, Jack and Syo-or shall I say Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa?!"

I stiffen, locking eyes with Sonia. 

We're caught? Is this. . .really the end for us?

And how do they know about Komaru and Toko?! 

"We told you already, we're innocent. We don't know who these people are and we know nothing about the whereabouts of those royals." Komaru lies, shoving her hand into the back of the wagon and motioning for us to shoo.

My eyes widen. Can we really just leave them here to deal with the royal guards?

Chiaki tugs on my arm. "Hajime, we need to leave. They won't want all of us to be caught. . .I think. We can help them out later but for now we need to go." She murmurs.

I glance back, watching Sonia already helping Nagito down from the wagon and let out a side.

"It's not abandonment if they want us to leave and we're going to come back and help them." I mutter in a half-assed way to convince myself.

"Hajime, they'll search back here any minute!"

I jump. "Right."

Together we scoot to the back of the wagon and hop out to where Sonia and Nagito are waiting. Nagito's hand closes around my wrist.

"There's a forest a little ways ahead," He tells me as he begins to yank me forward, "pick up the pace, love."

I grit my teeth as we start to sprint, Sonia and Chiaki not far behind. Glancing over my shoulder, I see Komaru and Toko forcibly being ripped from the wagon by two guards while another three begin to search the back. I wonder if they'll be pleased we got out in time. 

No one has noticed or is following us.

Up ahead in the distance, tall pine trees start to come into view, practically blocking out the sky. It appears we are going to be living our cottage core dreams.

-

Upon finding some sort of meadow a little ways within, we finally come to a stop. I hunch over immediately, placing my hands on my knees as I struggle to draw in breath. I'm certainly not as fit as Sonia who's standing by an exhausted Chiaki but fitter than Nagito who's completely passed out on the ground.

I fall to my knees and slowly crawl over to him. His eyes are barely open but he's still sucking in breath.

"Damn, Ko, do you exercise at all or will you just always be this fragile?" I mutter. 

"Oh dear, oh Hajime, what tragedy has befallen me!" He wheezes dramatically, "I feel I shall fall into a one-hundred year curse of sleep and the only way to awaken me is with a kiss from an adorable prince. . .preferably from Jabberwock," He hums, "with spiky brown hair and green eyes. . ."

And with that he shuts his eyes, a smile threatening to form on his lips.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not kissing you, you jerk." I huff.

Komaeda doesn't move.

"We have more serious matters to focus on right now, there's no time for your shenanigans."

. . .

Dammit.

'Just get it over with and then we can talk about what to do next, Hajime.' 

I let out a slight groan, bending over him and pressing a swift kiss to his lips. He responds immediately, grabbing my shirt collar and further pulling me down on top of him as we both try to block out the excited noises coming from Sonia and Chiaki.

"Alright," I say, shooting a glare at a smug-looking Komaeda, "so we're kind of in deep shit right now."

"I cannot believe that Toko and Komaru got captured!" Sonia exclaims.

"They are strong people. . .they'll manage. . .I think. And we are going to help them." Chiaki immediately assures her.

"But what can we do?! If we go back, we are screwed!"

"I can't help but worry about the punishment that will befall them," Nagito mutters, "what if they get executed for all of their crimes?"

"And now that everyone is under the impression we've been kidnapped, everyone is going to be searching for us. But, I don't think they can really do anything to Komaru and Toko yet. Not while they supposedly know where we are. . .right?" My sister muses.

"I really don't wanna go back," I huff, "but we might have to go back and tell the truth. . .for their sake."

"He is right. . .this may be the end for us. . .ah, dammit all to hell, we have come so far! It would be awful to give up now." Sonia agrees.

Nagito sits up with a large sigh. "But do we really have a choice here? Should we really put our own selfish desires ahead of two people who have sacrificed everything for us for something that when you think about it is so stupid?" He points out, "So what if we get married? We're all friends, aren't we? It wouldn't be the end of the world and honestly probably wouldn't change too much."

"But what about-"

I cut myself off at the last second.

'But what about us.'

I mean, I know I haven't really said anything and we haven't talked about it but Sonia's correct. There's something there and I can't help but want to see what it is. The kisses, the flirting. . .everything. . .I know I've only known him for what a couple of weeks, but I want to see what it could be. I deserve that, right? 

Komaeda smiles sadly. "It's over, Hajime. We have to go back home."

-

I slump against one of the many trees that surround the meadow, letting out a loud groan.

I don't believe this. We worked so hard, we've come so far. . .and then everything fell apart all at once. Dammit, can't anything go right for me?!

I let out a growl, hitting the ground with the palm of my hand.,

Nagito, from his position of fiddling with some dandelions to make a crown, looks up at the sound of my agitation. He stands up and walks over to me, exhibiting a shy smile. He sits down right next to me, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"How are you holding up there, Hajime?" He asks.

Sonia says tomorrow we're going to go into the village and seek out someone who can take us back to the castle. We're going to come clean and help Toko and Komaru. I hate that we're giving up still so early in the game but they're all correct; this is the right thing to do. 

I shrug. "I don't know, honestly. . .I really don't want to go back but you know that already. . .I mean, I know we have to and it's the right thing and all-but I feel bad for wanting to just keep going and get as far away from the castle as we can." I admit.

"It's not a bad thing to want to keep going. It's only natural, right? We're going to help our friends and everything will be okay," The fluffy-haired prince promises, "we can find a way to be happy in these times. Just look at Sonia and Miss Chiaki for example."

I look across the meadow to where the two ladies are practically pressed up against each other, laughing and chatting. Sonia says something and presses a kiss dangerously close to a blushing Chiaki's mouth.

How can they be happy in a time like this?! Do they even realize what's happening right now?

"They look like they think they're the only two people in the world." I comment bitterly. 

He smiles slightly. "Lovely, isn't it? Like all the problems in the world don't matter as long as they can hold on to each other. Isn't that magical?"

"Not in a time like this." I huff.

Nagito rolls his eyes. "Don't be such a buzzkill, Hinata. We must learn from their example and remain positive. Positive and hopeful that everything is going to be okay."

I bury my head in my hands. "I hate this. I hate this!" I grumble.

Nagito wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him.

"I know." He says simply.

We sit in silence like that for the next twenty-five minutes.


	12. Is Nagito Aware Of The Effect He Has On People?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quartet seek assistance from a mysterious company and Nagito is a huge flirt

"W-Who knew that nighttime could be so cold?!" I squeak through chattered teeth, pulling my knees into my chest in a desperate attempt for warmth.

Huddled under a bundle of scarves on the other side of the meadow are Chiaki and Sonia. Although Chiaki gives off the vibes of being the top, she's the little spoon with those two. Not that there's anything wrong with that of course; being the little spoon will make anyone feel safe and warm.

Nagito however, looks fine, reclining against a tree with his feet stretched out in front of him, a peaceful expression on his face.

"H-How are you not c-cold?!" I demand.

He sighs, holding out his arms to me. "Come here my little pogchamp," He says, "I will warm you up."

I flinch. "Are you sure?"

"Come."

I crawl across the cool grass and practically collapse onto Nagito's chest. He responds but wrapping his arms tight around my body and pulling me close.

"Ah, my sweet Hajime," He murmurs innocently, "your lips look especially cold to me. You simply must allow me to warm them up," He touches his nose to mine, "I can imagine thousands of people will be disappointed with me if I allow the beloved Prince of Jabberwock to freeze."

My eyes widen. "Don't you da-"

He cuts me off with his own mouth. Feeling especially. . .raunchy I suppose, he nips at my lower lip making me let out a small cry of surprise.

Nagito chuckles, pulling away and leaning back against the tree, pulling me along with him.

"Why you-"

"Shut up and go to sleep, darling. We've got a long day ahead of us." He mumbles, shutting his eyes.

My heart gives a flutter at his words. Everything he's been doing to me; his words, his affection, his smile. . .dammit, what is this guy doing to me?!

-

"I'm starving." I complain as we continue to trudge through the forest. The sun has only just begun to rise but Sonia wants to get into Kirakiraboshi before it gets too late.

Nagito smiles at me. "Aww, beloved Hajime, I promise that once we are back in the village, I shall buy you all the bread and cheese you can stomach, alright?"

I feel a twinge in my chest but I quickly shake it off. "See that you do." I mutter.

Sonia walks ahead of the two of us, carrying a still-sleepy Chiaki on her back. "I do hope you will buy enough for all of us."

"Of course, cousin. We will have a whole feast. And then we will find someone to take us home."

"Personally, I'd like not to be taken home by the Royal Guard," Chiaki yawns, "I'd like a little more freedom before I'm married off to Nagito."

Nagito ducks his head shamefully. "Again, I am so very sorry that you must be stuck with the likes of me, Miss Chiaki. I know I am not good enough and I don't want this anymore than you do. I'll stay completely out of your way and you'll never have to touch me, and-"

"Hey Nagito?" Chiaki interrupts, "I'm sorry, but can you just be quiet? I really don't mind being your-uh, wife. Even if Sonia already has my heart," She says, nuzzling into the blonde's neck, "You're a great guy and it would be an honor."

A blush falls over Nagito's cheeks as he pulls his hood up over his fluffy mop of hair.

"Wait," I interrupt, eyes widening, "Sonia. . .has your heart? Since when? Are you two. . .together or something?"

"I told you it'd be better if we just switched." Komaeda mutters.

Sonia's face lights up. "Yes! Well, as much as we can be in a situation such as this one," She declares passionately, "My affections shall not be thwarted! Now it is your guys turn, Hajime and Nagito!"

I tense. "W-What the hell does that mean?!" I demand, "There's nothing there to declare! It's totally platonic!"

Suddenly, Nagito is right next to me, intertwining his fingers with mine. "Are you so sure about that, angel?" He murmurs, "You truly feel nothing when I shower you in my affections? Don't lie to yourself, Hajime."

My face heats up. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Lying to us? To yourself? Not cool, Hajime." He breathes.

"All you guys do is kiss and cuddle," Chiaki agrees, "Just fornicate already."

"Chi-CHIAKI?!" I squeak.

"We'll be back in Kirakiraboshi soon," Sonia hums, setting my sister back onto her feet, "so may we put this topic on hold for now?"

"Oh thank god." I huff.

Nagito chuckles next to me. "Look at how relieved you are, Prince Tsun-Tsun hair!" He giggles.

"I'm going to knock you out with a shovel."

-

I bury my face in a giant baguette, letting out a groan of satisfaction as Nagito looks out, chuckling. Sonia and Chiaki are across the street, asking around for means of travel out of Kirakiraboshi.

"Is it good?" He asks, amused.

All I can do is nod back at him, taking another huge bite.

"Were you planning on eating that all on your own?"

I look up, red-faced, suddenly remembering he bought two for each pair to share. "Of course," I mumble, cleanly breaking off a large halve and handing it to him, "Sorry."

He rips a piece off of his halve and pops it in his mouth. "You know what I'd love right about now?" He sighs, "Some cherries. Can you tie a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue, Hajime?"

I stiffen. "Are you purposely trying to be a huge flirt today, Nagito?"

He chuckles, cutely tilting his head to the side. "So what if I am? Your reactions are super cute, you know!"

"Where's the nearest shovel. . ."

"Ah, have mercy, Hajime!"

Just then, Sonia and Chiaki re-cross the street and return to stand in front of us. "Okay, so, that guy said there's some sort of. . .business that can get us where we need to go. . .but the service is a bit. . .pricey."

"How much are we talking?" Nagito replies, "I've still got quite a bit left with me, so I think we can afford it."

Sonia nods. "I see. That person said they can take us to a person called 'Kuzuryu' who can arrange for travel back to the castle. They said they can take us to them right now."

Nagito's eyes lit up. "Splendid! Let's go!"

Together the four of us cross the road to where the blonde is staring at us. Sonia smiles confidently at her.

"Miss Natsumi, we intend to accept," She tells her cheerfully, "please take us to this Kuzuryu."

The blonde sniffs, indifferent. "Fine. Follow me directly and don't stray. And when we get there, don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, otherwise I'll kill you!"

And then, not leaving any room for reply, she turns her back on us and begins walking away, leaving us no choices but to scamper on after her like helpless little puppies.

-

"Stay close." Natsumi warns as she leads us down a dark hall. She had taken us to some strange building on the edge of town. It was a tavern, with a hidden passage located just behind the bar.

Natsumi seemed to know the owner well as they easily let us in the passage. There was a long iron ladder that leads down to a secret passage-and that brings us up to now.

"So this person can really get us to Hope?" Sonia questions.

The woman rolls her eyes. "That's been established. After you've paid, he'll fetch someone to escort you home." She huffs.

"Thank you so much, Miss Natsumi." Nagito hums. 

We walk the rest of the way in silence, eventually coming across a large, crimson door. The woman knocks three times on the door before it swings open on it's own. 

"Let's go." She grunts, stepping into the room, us scrambling behind her.

In the center of the room illuminated by a lot of oil lamps, is a shiny silver throne, flanked by two guards. Sitting on the throne, is a short man with blondish hair and an eyepatch, fiddling with a gun.

This must be Kuzuryu then. 

He looks up upon our arrival, eye narrowing. "Natsumi, what the hell did you drag in?!" He demands.

Natsumi places her hands on her hips and sighs. "They wanted to utilize one of our services. They said they got money."

Kuzuryu quirks an eyebrow. "Fine," He glares at us, "Whaddya want?!" 

Sonia steps forward, flipping her hair over her shoulder, taking charge. "Safe, guarded passage to the castle of Hope. We are willing to pay a handsome amount."

"How much?"

From his pocket, Nagito produces a red, velvet pouch filled with gold coins and hands it off to Kuzuryu. He investigates it briefly before pocketing it. He then turns to the guard on his right side and says, "Fetch the Pekoyamas and tell them of their new assignment. Arrange for a car or something to depart in fifteen minutes."

The guard bows deeply before departing from the room in a swift manner. 

"We are going to grant your request; your payment is decent." Kuzuryu confirms. 

Sonia beams. 

"Thank you so much!"

-

"Greetings. My name is Peko Pekoyama and this is my wife, Mahiru Koizumi-Pekoyama. It will be our honor to aid you in your journey, your Majesties." The silver-haired girl standing in front of us says, bowing deeply. The red-haired girl standing next to her isn't even looking at any of us as she rummages through her bag.

"I've got everything we'll need, Peko," She then looks at Nagito and I through narrowed eyes, "I'd assume you two will be able to provide for the four of you?"

I scratch the back of my neck nervously. "Well, not exactly. . ."

She rolls her eyes. "Helpless weaklings. You're lucky you've got more people to look after your helpless asses." She huffs.

Nagito smiles. "I'm extremely lucky to have all three of them, yes." He agrees.

Mahiru's eyes soften. "Good. Now, shall we be off?"

-

"Wait. . .you guys have cars?!" Sonia gasps, "How rich is this company?!"

Peko smiles slightly. "Quite a bit. We will be taking these towards the castle. Mahiru?"

Mahiru nods. "Right. Listen up, Peko and I are going to drive. You two," She points at Sonia and Chiaki, "you can ride with Peko. As for you two," She glares at Nagito and I, "you're coming with me." 

Nagito bows slightly. "Thank you." He responds.

"Thanks. . ." I agree. 

Peko looks over at Mahiru. "We'll meet up at that Inn we previously discussed?" She confirms. 

Mahiru nods back. "Yep. See you in a couple of hours, darling."

"Safe travels, Mahee." 

Mahiru turns away from her wife with a slight blush on her cheeks as she climbs into the front of one of the cars.

"Come on, you two! Hurry up, We don't have all day, you know!" She huffs.

Both Nagito and I jump, scrambling into the backseat of the vehicle. Unfortunately, the backseat is quite small and very cramped so Nagito and I are pressed right up against each other. 

It's pretty flustering. 

The red-haired girl revs the engine. "Are you set? Good, let's get going."

And with that the car lurches into motion.


	13. Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love confessions, a bit of sexual (implied maybe?) content, and a journey back home.

I've never experienced anything like this 'car' contraption before.

I like the feeling of the wind in my hair as we whip down the streets, the scenery blurring all around us. It's so amazing, I can't help laughing in glee.

Nagito, however, is tense as fuck. He looks absolutely terrified and is holding onto my hand for dear life. 

"Hey, are you alright?" I whisper, leaning closer to Nagito so Mahiru can't hear. 

He grits his teeth and shakes his head rapidly. I squeeze his hand and smile at him.

"It's alright. . .love. I'll protect you from the dangers of this vehicle." I promise. 

He rolls his eyes, smiling slightly. "Please look after me, my most brave knight."

"Oi!" Mahiru shouts angrily, glaring back at us, "No flirting in my car!"

We both flinch. "Ah, sorry Miss Mahiru."

Nagito lets out a shaky sigh, leaning into my side, nestling his head into the crook of my neck. It feels quite nice. 

Maybe Sonia and Chiaki are right; it would be good for us to be together romantically. Too bad that can never be since we're going back. I'm marrying Sonia, he's marrying Chiaki, and that's the end of that. 

Is that really the truth?

-

A couple of hours later we arrive at a quaint little inn in the middle of nowhere. Mahiru takes a sharp turn around the back of the building and seeks out a parking spot. Peko, Sonia, and Chiaki are already here so naturally Mahiru parks next to them.

The red-headed girl rushes to greet her wife with a kiss while Nagito and I reunite with our fiancées. 

"What did you think of the car ride?" Sonia asks eagerly, "It must have been one of the most thrilling experiences of my life!"

My eyes light up. "Right?!"

"I did not care for it," Komaeda chimes in with a slight shudder, "it's too much for me." 

". . .I slept through most of it." Chiaki yawns. 

"Hey!" Mahiru calls, "It's time to check in! Let's get going."

"Ah, coming Koizumi!"

-

"Mahiru asks that just because you two are sharing a room that you do not engage in sexual relations." Peko says as she stands outside of our room.

They had arranged for three rooms: one for Mahiru and Peko, one for Sonia and Chiaki, and one for Nagito and I. After enjoying an early supper, all of us have retired to our respective rooms for the night. By late afternoon tomorrow, we'll be back at the castle, and everything will fall apart. 

Nagito smiles politely. "No promises, Miss Peko. Good night!~" He chirps, shutting the door before turning back to me, who has seated myself on the bed.

I raise an eyebrow. "What did you mean by 'no promises?'" I ask cautiously. 

He smirks down at me, casually striding towards me. "Oh, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, Hajime~"

Pink flares up in my face, spreading all the way up to the tips of my ears. "P-Pardon?!"

He sits down on the bed directly next to me, his legs brushing against mine. He reaches up and touches my chin and angles my head towards his with a sly smile. 

"I really do like you, you know, Hajime~" He tells me. 

I swallow. "Yeah. . .I really like you too, Nagito." 

He smiles brightly, releasing my face. "Good! That makes me happy. Then, let's pray for the tiny possibility they'll let Sonia and I swap. But for now. . ."

He swiftly presses a kiss against my lips, tugging on my shirt.

"Hey, Peko said no sexual relations!" I squeak, "Won't we get in trouble?"

The fluffy-haired boy grins. "Peko doesn't need to know~" He purrs, shoving me down on my back.

-

"The night sky is so clear, Hajime. And there's a nice grassy field out back," He turns to look at me who is still laying in the bed, trying not to move, "what do you say we go out there and look up at them?"

"Mmm. . .I don't know," I grunt, "I'm not sure I can really walk right now. Hell, I'm not even dressed!"

He grins. "I'll dress you. And carry you." He says, coming closer to me. 

He grabs a couple of clothes and takes his sweet time dressing me up with a dazzling smile. Once he's done, he fits one arm under my knees and the other under my neck, and lifts me from the bed. 

"Alright, let's go!" He sings.

-

CHIAKI POV

"Chiaki!" Sonia whines, wrapping her arms around my neck. 

I yawn. "What is it?" I ask, "I'm tired." 

She nuzzles her nose into the crook of my neck. "I would like your attention." She mumbles.

"You have my attention," I promise, turning around to face her, "What would you like, Princess?" 

"Your attention." She huffs.

"You have it. Let's not get stuck in a loop." 

"Alright then. Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I don't think I have the energy for that. Let's just lay in bed." I suggest tiredly.

Sonia rolls her eyes and pouts. "Fine. But I get to be a little spoon this time."

"Certainly."

-

"Are they really going to make us split up and marry those boys?" Sonia sighs, snuggling into her pillow. 

". . .I think. I don't think our respective Kingdoms would approve of girl/girl boy/boy marriages. Neither of our Kingdoms take well to these sort of things." I respond carefully. 

"But this could be the start of a change," The blonde-haired beauty replies thoughtfully, "our marriages could start a new perspective for everyone. We could all be happy."

"I know. But this isn't a fairytale and we know we're not going to have a happy end. It's best to give up hope."

"Hey, don't say that! What if Nagito had heard you say that?! Never give up hope, Chiaki."

". . .I'll try." I promise, burying my face in Sonia's hair.

-

HAJIME POV

Nagito sets me down among the grass and I immediately flop onto my back, staring up at the night sky. The usual blueish-blackish sky has a bit of a purple hue tonight and the sky is peppered with shimmering stars, some gleaming brighter than others.

"Oh wow. . ." I whisper in awe.

Nagito grins, laying down next to me, tucking both of his arms behind his head. "Are you going to try and tell me that this wasn't worth it?" He teases. 

"Thank you for carrying me out here." I reply. 

"It's kind of chilly," He continues, "but at the same time it's incredibly peaceful," His eyebrows furrow with worry, "I fear this is the last peaceful night we will enjoy for a long while." 

"Hey," I say, propping myself up on my elbows, "let's not worry about tomorrow right now, alright? Let's just have right now," I poke his chest, "just you and me."

". . .Why is this fanfiction chapter so cheesy?" He mumbles.

I shrug. "It's a refreshing change of pace, is it not? Anyways," I yawn, "are you going to share your body warmth or what?"

He holds his arms out to me. "C'mere."

"Thank you."

-

When we both got sleepy, we traversed back to our shared room and fell asleep in the same bed. Mahiru wakes us up early by banging on our door and yelling and after a quick breakfast we're back in the car, Nagito nervously clutching onto my arm. 

The next couple of hours in the car are quite uneventful, just a lot of driving. We don't even see Sonia and Chiaki's car; they had ended up leaving ten minutes ahead of us since Nagito had insisted on tidying the room we were staying in. Mahiru was quite happy to wait a few extra minutes for that.

Sonia and Chiaki are going to meet us outside the passage we usually use to sneak out to the village. 

The ride was filled with a lot of unspoken tension. Nagito and I are both incredibly worried about all the shit that's going to go down once we get back to the castle. We've got to save Toko and Komaru. We've got to come clean. And no one is going to be happy about it. 

Nagito, seeming to be sensing the overwhelming anxiety rolling off of my body in aggressive waves, squeezes my hand and gives me an awkward yet reassuring smile. 

A few moments later Nagito leans forward to speak to Mahiru, saying "Would we be able to make a quick stop on the way back? I'll pay you a few extra coins. It won't take long."

Mahiru is silent for a moment before letting out a sharp huff. "Fine. Where?" 

Nagito gives her Kokichi and Shuichi's address before sitting back and leaning into my side. 

"Why do you want to see them again?" I ask curiously.

"I just want to talk to them for a few minutes. Nothing to be worried about." He assures me. 

"Can I come in with you?"

"Certainly, if you wish, Hajime."

-

"This is the place, right?" Mahiru huffs, coming to a stop in front of Shuichi and Kokichi's hut. 

The last couple hours of the journey had gone on in silence. I believe I even fell asleep on Nagito's shoulder at some point, using his fluffy marshmallow hair as a makeshift pillow. And so here we are back in the village we used to sneak out to.

"Yes," Nagito bows his head, "thank you so much, Miss Mahiru, we'll only be a few minutes."

He then hops out of the car, extending a hand to me to help me out of the vehicle. He doesn't let go of my hand even after I'm out.

We walk hand in hand to the front door and Nagito uses his free hand to knock on the front door. We hear the sound of footsteps coming from inside and a moment later the front door is opened by Shuichi.

"Nagito! Hajime! But-what are you guys doing back here?" He demands anxiously.

"Something came up," Komaeda explains, "we had to return immediately. I just wanted to stop and offer you a proper thanks. We left in a hurry, so thank you, so much, for everything. And, there's a good chance I won't be able to visit you two for a long, long time."

"What?! Why?"

"We've got to surrender. It's a long story. We don't have much time-we really need to get back to the castle."

Shuichi jumps. "Oh. Okay. Best of luck, Nagito, I'll be praying for all of you." He responds, pulling Komaeda into a quick embrace. He then turns to me and shakes my hand. "Take care of my friend, Hajime."

I nod curtly. "I will. Goodbye Shuichi."

"Farewell."

We then turn away and rush back to Mahiru and the car. Nagito then gives her directions to the secret passage entrance and soon we are on the move again.

-

"You can stop here, Miss Mahiru." Komaeda says calmly. 

I can recognize this area. It's really close to the path we use to walk down to the village. 

Once again, Nagito and I hop out of the car and Komaeda presses a few coins into Mahiru's outstretched hand.

"Thank you for your services, Miss Mahiru. It is greatly appreciated." Komaeda says politely. 

"Thank you." I echo. 

She smiles slightly. "No problem. Good luck."

With one last final wave goodbye, Mahiru spins the car around and zooms off into the distance. Nagito then reaches for my hand and we begin walking towards the passage to meet Chiaki and Sonia. 

"Are you ready for this?" He asks.

I shrug. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Everything will be alright, love. I promise." He says, squeezing my hand tightly.

"I know it won't. But thank you for saying that."

The rest of our walk is spent in silence and it isn't long before we reunite with Sonia and Chiaki. Hugs are exchanged before we all face the passage together.

"Well," I say, "Now or never."

"Yes. . .let's go." Chiaki agrees.

Together we step into the passage, letting the door slam shut behind us, plunging us into darkness.

We start walking.


	14. Everything Falls Apart Before Their Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home.

Nagito pushes open the door at the end of the passage, leading into the cell at the end of the hall. I can't help but think life would be so much easier if Toko and Komaru were stuck in this cell but life isn't that simple of course. Besides, I don't think this cell has been used in years.

Dusting ourselves off we emerge from the cell. Nagito hooks his arm through mine, flashing me a reassuring smile. "Ready, love?"

I nod. "Let's go."

We begin making our way through the dungeon keeping our eyes out for the cell containing Toko and Komaru. It doesn't take long to find them either.

About halfway down the hall, we stumble across a cell containing a very-skinny purpled haired girl and her brunette girlfriend. Both have sunken faces and look incredibly malnourished. 

"Komaru! Toko!" Sonia cries out anxiously, clutching the bars of the cell. 

Komaru slowly raises her head and looks at us with a dull look in her eyes. ". . .Sonia. Why. . .you should be far away from here by now. Some guards will be by soon to make sure we're still here. . ," Tears well in her eyes, "they've been starving us, Sonia! Starving us and beating us! Toko hasn't even spoken in two days. . ."

Fury fills the entirety of the blonde princess's face. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?! They have been doing that to you, my precious friends?! Why?!"

". . .Punish us. For all of our shady deeds. And to get the location of the four of you-information that we couldn't give up if we wanted to! They think we kidnapped you all! We-. . .Sonia, why would you even come back?!"

"We had an inkling you guys weren't being treated fairly here. You should not be down here in the first place! So we are here for you two, who have done so much for me over the years. We are going to tell the truth and save you too. . .no matter the cost for us." Sonia explains slowly.

Komaru stands up abruptly, slamming her hand against the iron bars. "We can't possibly be worth that, Sonia! This is your life we're talking about here! Four lives!"

"We do not care, Komaru Naegi! None of us! It is only marriage, after all." Sonia straightens up, "Now please excuse us, and hold on a little longer; we shall now go work on releasing you two, or at least better treatment!"

With those decisive words, she spins on her heel and begins storming down the hall, not leaving the rest of a choice but to trail after her.

I'm not entirely sure how exactly it happened, but Sonia Nevermind has become the leader of sorts of our little group. She would make a fine ruler of Jabberwock-she'd probably be able to straighten all the unruly people out. But she would also be a fine heir of Hope as well. Is she first-in-line to the throne or second? 

"Nagito?" I whisper, "Who's older, you or Sonia?"

"We were both born in the same year," He answers, "however my birthday comes first in April, as Sonia was born later on in October."

"So you're first in line?"

"I guess so. And you and Chiaki?"

"Oh, I was born before her."

So Sonia is second in line. But she is currently set to become Queen of Jabberwock as she is being married off to me. The people will surely love her. And Chiaki will charm the Nation of Hope for certain. 

"Why do you ask?" Nagito asks as we begin the walk up to the dungeon entrance, cutely tilting his head to the side. 

"Oh-I was just wondering which couple would rule where. Since Sonia is a second-in-line and I am a first, I'll be taking her back to preside over Jabberwock one day, when my parents die." I explain awkwardly.

"No one looks forward to the day they die, even if it gives the child everything. Well, for me at least." Nagito hums. 

"I don't look forward to it either." I agree rapidly, earning a chuckle.

"We're here." Chiaki interrupts, making both of us fall silent at the same time.

We stare at the door, now illuminated by torches. It seems they have added light down here because they are now actually keeping people down here.

Without a word, Sonia pushes open the door and we all step back into the main part of the castle.

The first person to notice us is a servant who is carrying a large basket full of laundry. They let out a loud squeak of surprise before immediately turning and rushing away, presumably to fetch our parents. 

And sure enough, just a few minutes later-

"HAJIME HINATA!"

A shiver runs up my spine.

"CHIAKI NANAMI!"

I grab my sisters hand and we both turn to face our parents together. From the other side of the room, we can barely hear Nagito's mother calling out to Sonia and him. 

We're both swept up in a tight hug, tears streaming down both of our parents' faces.

"I cannot believe you two got kidnapped, I'm not sure what I would've done without you for so long!"

"Don't you worry, my precious children. We've apprehended the kidnappers, they'll be severely punished. But however did you guys manage to escape?"

"Escape?" Chiaki repeats, "We didn't escape. We decided to come back."

Nagito's mother falls silent to listen to those words.

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

Sonia steps forward, a deadly glint in her eyes. "We weren't kidnapped, not one of us. We left. As stated in our Ultimatum, you would not agree so we vanished."

"The only reason we came back was because we saw you falsely accuse and imprison our friends," I bow my head as I speak, "They are innocent. Please let them go."

". . .I cannot believe the four of you ran away from your responsibilities, you foolish children!" Nagito's mother scolds, looking exhausted, "I have half a mind to move the weddings up a few weeks. I am absolutely furious, as are the Jabberwock Royals, I'm sure."

"Rest assured you will not be granted the opportunity to escape again. Imagine how humiliating it would be if the Kingdoms found out about this!"

"I'll make arrangements to ensure you're all under a tight watch twenty four/seven-"

As all three of them continue to scold us relentlessly, I can't help but feel like I'm two inches tall. I'm the weakest, most pathetic person there is, aren't I? I sure am detestable. . .

Eventually Nagito's mother summons some servants and we're dragged back to our rooms where we'll remain until the wedding except for bathroom breaks and meals.

Absolute hell.

-

The first thing that happened to me was I was dumped into a bathtub and scrubbed relentlessly, as the servants attempted to get the 'peasant filth' off of my body. The tangles were taken out of my hair and my nails were clipped.

Once again I'm stuffed back into some uncomfortable royal clothes and trapped and locked in my room. The windows are shut and locked tightly, there's no way to get out through there either, I've already tried.

I miss Nagito. 

Sweet, wonderful Nagito who showers me in love and affection and is actually able to make me feel good about myself. The boy who knows and loves every part of me and the one I've already decided I want to spend my life next to. 

I wish I could get out of here and go to him but I've already checked everywhere and there's no way out. I don't even think I can bribe the guard in front of my door. 

I flop down on the bed.

I'm useless, absolutely useless. I couldn't keep Sonia, Chiaki, and Nagito away from our burdens. We couldn't even save Komaru and Toko like we returned to do. 

I'm not even fit to be a King. 

I wish I could die.

-

SONIA POV

I will never be a good leader if I can not even protect the few people I love and care about more than anything in the world. I will be nothing but a useless queen, just like I am as a princess now.

I never should have run away from my responsibilities. How incredibly immature of me. It is my duty to do this, after all and I am incredibly lucky that Hajime turned out to be a nice guy. 

But her. . .

Chiaki Nanami, my girlfriend, is the most wonderful person I have ever encountered in my entire lifetime. I already know I want to take her as my wife. I never want to be away from those eyes ever again. 

. . .DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!

I punch the wall angrily, immediately hunching over afterwards, clutching my aching fist. 

"Shit!" I curse, backing up and seating myself on my bed. 

Who do I even think I am?

-

CHIAKI POV

Perhaps if I had been more useful, none of this would have happened to any of us.

Not to me, not to Hajime, not to Nagito, not to Toko, not to Komaru, and most importantly, not to my Sonia. 

I could have done better. I was certain I could promise them they could all stay protected by believing in me and not giving up but in the end there was nothing I could do to save us.

I fear something awful will befall Komaru and Toko, not that we can do anything about it now of course. 

If only I was better. There has got to be a way I can fix everything. If I can just close my eyes and just focus. . .

. . .I can't think of anything at the moment. But I will!-

Because-

This is just a difficult puzzle I have to solve. I'm always able to solve puzzles eventually, it just takes a little time! Hajime is constantly commending me on my abilities when it comes to games and puzzles and I cannot let him down!

I can't let any of them down! Sonia, Nagito, Hajime, Toko, Komaru, I'll figure this out for all of us!

I will not give up hope!

-

NAGITO POV

. . .

. . . 

. . . 

I can't believe this has happened to us. 

Just my luck. I knew it would catch up to me eventually. It's my fault, it's all my fault, everything is. . .

If I was just dead, if I could only die, if I could just-

No, self-loathing isn't going to do me any good right now. This situation is absolutely hopeless, if only there was something I could do. . .

I'm so utterly useless. 

Before my dark thoughts can go on, there's a soft knock on my door. 

Confused, I slowly walk over to the front door and opened it to see a concerned-looking servant standing in front of me, the guard who was watching my room nowhere in sight.

"Your majesty," They say quickly, "you must come now, it's urgent."

I frown, cocking my head to the side. "Huh? Why so?"

"It's your mother. Something awful has happened."


	15. Taking Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito struggles to figure everything out as his mother knocks on death's door. . .

NAGITO POV

My entire life has been a series of me receiving bad news. I still blame myself for what became of my father. . .this is going to be devastating, why should this awful news be any different than before?

"What is it?" I ask worriedly.

It's been nearly twenty-four hours since we've been trapped in our rooms. . .what could have possibly happened in that time? Maybe it was Hajime or Sonia causing trouble again. Goodness, I hope he is doing alright. . .

"She. . .come this way." They instruct, stepping to the side and making their way down the hall, leaving me no choice but to scamper after her.

"What is it?" I demand, "What happened to my mother?!"

This servant is the one I was always the closest to and we've never tried to hide it. They don't have a name or identity, they were just dropped on the castle doorstep and raised by the servants the same time I was growing up. They never really named them so they've just always been called 'Imposter' since we don't know their real identity or where they come from. If they sent a familiar, comforting face then something truly awful has happened to my mother.

"Not long after they sent you away to be 're-purified' as the royals so elegantly put it, your mother collapsed and has been drifting in and out of consciousness since. She's got a still-rising fever and such. . .it's not looking good for her."

I freeze. "How not good?" I whisper hoarsely. 

Imposter sighs, halting in their tracks as well. ". . .They've been discussing how they would plan to do a rushed coronation for you. . .they think they might have to. . .apparently your mother has been deathly ill for such a long time now and has had the doctor under strict orders not to say a word."

What?! She's been on death's door all of this time and I just left?! Why wouldn't she say anything?! Wouldn't she have to train me to take over since she already knew she was dying; I don't know what I'm doing! Just my luck. . .this is all my fault, isn't it. . .

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I practically roar, "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME SOONER?! I HAVE PRETTY MUCH AS MUCH POWER AND AUTHORITY HERE AS HER AND IF I HAVE TO RULE IN A FEW DAYS I'D LIKE TO RECEIVE THE INFORMATION AS IT COMES!"

Imposter stiffens. "I only knew when they told me to come tell you, your majesty. I should have done better."

I push past them, continuing to make my way down the hall with Imposter reluctantly trailing behind me. She's got to be in her room, right?!

"Release Sonia, Hajime, and Chiaki from their rooms immediately and send Sonia to me," I order Imposter, "Do whatever you can to keep word of this from leaving this castle. If something does happen then we need the next-in-line in place before anything can be announced."

"I don't believe I am permitted to-"

"Now! I am not asking you to release the prisoners, I am merely asking you not to keep my cousin and our friends held back," I growl, "You do what I tell you now and worry about the consequences later."

They stop following me after that and run off, presumably to go do what I commanded. I hope they are at least. 

Did I treat them too roughly there? They are completely innocent and I just blew up at them. . .well, no time to worry about that now. I can always apologize to them later. I've got to speak with my mother now.

-

HAJIME POV

A knock on the door draws me out of the fetal position I had taken on my bed. Well, more like in my bed. I had ended up arranging my blankets into some sort of 'depression nest' where I could drown in self-pity and die of self-loathing in peace.

Standing on the other side of the door is one of the servants. They look frazzled and breathless, like they had been doing laps around the castle.

"You are to depart from this room," They huff, "on orders of the prince."

I frown, tilting my head to the side curiously. "On orders of the prince? You mean Nagito? How? Why? What's going on?" I wonder.

And then the servant begins to fill me in about Nagito and his mother, and how he's now in charge (at least temporarily) of the affairs of the entire castle and everyone inside. 

Nagito in charge. . .yes, he does well at taking charge when he wants to. . .that's something I'd like to see again. . .

No, this is no time for that, Hajime! There's a crisis!

"Okay, thank you." I huff, brushing past them and dashing down the hall.

In the process, I nearly collide with Sonia and Chiaki, who are rushing in the opposite direction. 

"If you are looking for Komaeda, then you are heading in the wrong direction!" Sonia exclaims, grabbing my wrist and dragging me back down the hall along with him, "keep up!"

NAGITO POV

I shove past the two guards keeping watch outside of my mothers room and nearly trip and fall on my face on the way in. 

Laying in bed with her auburn hair spread out evenly along her silk pillow elegantly like sleeping beauty and clad in a loose white night gown is my mother herself. Her skin is even paler than usual and has lost most of its color. Her entire body is drenched in sweat and she looks like she's struggling to breathe with each breath. 

Oh mother. . .why wouldn't you tell me sooner?!

I lunge towards her bed, maneuvering my way past all of the officials hovering over her bed to sit by her side. I take her hand in mine and press a soft kiss to her knuckles.

All of my anger regarding the arranged marriages and running away seems to fade away the second she locks eyes with me.

"Nagito. . .I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you or Sonia. . .and I especially didn't expect my illness to flare up and consume me so suddenly like this," She chuckles weakly, "I'm just glad you're here now, honestly."

"I never should've left. We could have worked this out better." I grumble.

When I look away from my mother for a second, Sonia is on the other side of her bed with a worried expression on her face. 

"You came."

"I most certainly did."

"Are Hajime and Chiaki-"

"They're just outside of the door. They're both incredibly worried about us."

"Nagito," My mother's voice cuts in, "I need to speak with you in private. Immediately please, I-. . .I'm not sure how much longer I have left."

"You're not going to die, Mother," I insist firmly before nodding at Sonia, "Okay, clear everyone out."

"Yes, come along everyone, come on, do not dandle." Sonia says, urging all of the protesting adults out of the room and shutting the door behind them. 

My mother then looks at me with a crazed, anxious expression on her face as her grip on me tightens. 

". . .I don't have much time left. I'm going to die soon. I have maybe less than forty-eight hours, or so the doctor said. He advised me not to tell anyone but I'm telling you because everything is about to fall to you."

My jaw tightens. "Stop saying that. You're going to be fine, okay? Stop speaking nonsense." I respond.

She rolls her eyes weakly. "Whether I am about to die or not, we need to have this discussion. You're about to become King and there's some things I need to tell you about. Some private things about the Nation Of Hope only the one in charge can know about, so listen carefully, my only son."

I shake my head slightly before making eye contact.

"I'm listening."

-

HAJIME POV

Out of the group of officials coming out of the room, Sonia emerges looking extremely worried as she heads towards the wall where Chiaki and I are standing. Chiaki reaches for her girlfriend's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"What's the word, Sonia?" I ask in a mutter.

She shakes her head slightly. "My aunt is on the verge of death. I can only imagine people are planning a rushed coronation for Nagito as we speak."

"Are your parents not next to receive this Kingdom?" Chiaki asks.

"Nagito was named first successor. Additionally they rule somewhere else."

". . .Wow," I exhale, "I honestly can't precisely picture Nagito as a King."

"Well, you are about to see it," His cousin responds grimly, "He is in there talking to the Queen right now. I can only imagine they're discussing the upcoming transition. There will hardly be any time to mourn her death."

We all pause in our conversation as the castle doctor walks down the hall and disappears into the bedroom. A minute or two later, Nagito walks, practically staggering out of the room, looking extremely tired as he stumbles over to us.

"Nagito, are you alright?" I demand, "Maybe you should go lie down for a while. . ."

"I can't lie down, Hajime," He insists, "There's so much to be done. I need to get to the study and get the-"

"Take a couple of deep breaths," I order firmly, "It's going to be alright."

Sonia mumbles something to Chiaki and they both step away from us.

Nagito looks at me with his dull, wet grey-green eyes. "It's not, Hajime. My mother is about to die and I'm about to inherit a Kingdom. I can't handle any of this!"

"It's going to be alright. You can do this, I promise! You're so strong! Just take it one day at a time, everything is going to be alright eventually. I'm going to help you, we all are."

Nagito takes a couple deep breaths, trying to regain his usual calm composure. "Alright, you're right. Okay. I'll take care of everything. Now, if you'd excuse me. . ."

The fluffy-haired heir then turns away from me and begins rapidly making his way up the hall, barking some orders I can't quite catch at some nearby servants. Chiaki and Sonia then come to rejoin me.

"How is he holding up?" Sonia asks worriedly, "He was far closer to her than I ever was." 

"Not well," I admit, "he is overwhelmed with tasks and emotions. It's probably best to stay out of his way for now. He's extremely stressed out."

"But everything will be okay. . .I think. It's too soon for anything like this to happen to any of us." Chiaki pipes up. 

"His father passed a long time ago. . ."

". . ."

-

The Hope Queen's condition worsened overnight. 

Sonia and Nagito have refused to leave her side the entire time, both fretting and fussing over her. It's amazing how all the drama and tension between us and the elder royals had vanished when the Queen fell ill.

The Coronation of Nagito Komaeda is scheduled for tomorrow evening. What that really translates to is that the doctor is certain she is going to die today. I can only imagine what Nagito is going through right now. . .

I've holed myself up in my room to best keep myself out of the way. I'm certain that if I go out there and try to get involved that I'll just throw everyone off or something. 

I just want to wrap Nagito in a blanket and whisper sweet nothings in his ear and assure him that everything will be okay, but that'd only slow him down. He's a very busy guy these days. 

Down the hall the sounds of shouting and panicking fill the air. Curious, I poke my head out the door, now picking up the sound of crying. 

Wh-Did something happen?!

A group of servants rush past my door and before I can stop myself I reach out and grab one of their shoulders, stopping them in their tracks.

"What happened? What's going on?!" I demand.

They look back at me with a dull, lifeless expression.

". . .It's over," They answer, "She's dead."


	16. Is This A Happy End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fairytale ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, our story will be ending at the end of this chapter. I'm sorry, this story wasn't that good as it should have been and really wasn't entertaining and it's probably filled with plot holes but never less thanks for the support on this and all of my other works, I truly don't deserve it, aha. . .Anyways, I've got other stories on the go! Check them out. . .or don't, you don't have to ehe. . .

Nagito's face was stoic throughout the entire coronation. 

From my position on the balcony overlooking the abbey, I had the perfect view of the entire ceremony. 

I know this was no time for it, but he truly did look beautiful here. His wavy, fluffy hair framed his face perfectly and the crown looked like it was meant to be there all along. The long red cloak with the puffy white trim looked a little too big for his shoulders but never less still looked good on him.

Sonia stood by his side, supporting him throughout the entire ceremony, in this gorgeous white dress with her hair all piled on top of her head. I wish I could have also been there to support him. I would've squeezed his hand and promised him I would make everything okay. 

But all I could do was watch. Watch as he was dubbed King Nagito Komaeda of the Nation of Hope. Watch as he walks back up the hall with Sonia directly behind her. Watch as the crowd cheered as he merely sighed and passed through the doors, disappearing. 

No one saw him for the rest of the day.

There was no time to put together a Coronation Ball with everything transpiring so quickly so one is being organized for the middle of next week. The Queen's death was announced and a funeral was quickly arranged. It would be quiet-no commoners would attend. Nagito had apparently ordered that close friends and family would attend.

I stayed out of his way for the entire couple days following the death of the former queen, giving him his time to grieve and mourn properly and adjust to all of the new changes. My family plans to go home in a couple of days, the day after the ball to be precise, and to be honest I didn't want to leave Sonia and Nagito, especially not in this state.

Are the arranged marriages even still on at this point? I don't even know.

But the point stands that they definitely don't deserve to be alone right now. I truly want to stay here by his side forever and do whatever I can for him, now and forever. 

Ugh. . .

-

A few days later, I visited Nagito in his new office. 

He looked extremely tired as he hunched over his desk with his hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and glasses on his face. 

"I'll dissolve the contracts with Jabberwock and Novoselic," He mumbles to himself as he writes, "they're both messes. . ."

"Nagito?" I speak up from my awkward position in the doorway.

He immediately flinches, jerking his head up as makes direct eye contact with me. "Hajime!" He exclaims, "please come on in. . .sorry I haven't been hanging out with you all lately, I've been trying to familiarize myself with all of these documents, there's so many of them!" 

I pull up a chair across from his desk, clearing some of the papers out of the way. "It's no problem, you do what you have to do. . .So how are you holding up?"

He sighs. "I've been better. But I suppose I've also been worse, aha. . .I really wish you weren't going home already."

"Well, I'll see you in a few we-wait, are the weddings even still on?"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm dissolving that agreement. Marry whomever you please, Hajime." 

I shrug. "Alright, then I'll marry you." I reply casually, crossing one leg over the other.

His face immediately heats up. "P-Pardon?!" He sputters.

"You just said I could marry whomever I please, right? I'm going to marry Nagito Komaeda then, if he'll have me," I explain, "I love him and I don't want to leave him all alone."

He bites his lower lip. "Is. . .Is this a proposal of marriage?"

I shrug. "I don't have a ring or anything, but. . ."

"This is so strange, hehe. . ," He giggles quietly to himself, "Hajime wants to marry a helpless loser like me? No one will accept this marriage but I suppose I really don't care about that. . .what should I do?"

I lean forward, waving my hands wildly. "You don't need to answer right away of course! You can think about it. . .or. . .whatever. This is no time for a discussion like this I suppose." I assure him.

He lets out a loud, deep exhale. "Yes, of course. . ." He mumbles, breaking off into a yawn. 

I frown. "Hey Nagito. . .when was the last time you slept?"

He chuckles nervously. "Um, the night before my mother died. . .? I think. . ?"

I roll my eyes, standing up and walking over to the other side of the desk, grabbing his arm and tugging him to his feet. 

"What. . ." He groans.

"Come on, you need to rest. Come sleep." I order.

He sighs. "I haven't been able to fall asleep since."

I smile at him. "Then I'll lay down with you. Come on."

I then proceed to drag him out of the office and down the hall. I lead him into my room since it's closer. Not bothering to get changed, I push him down on the bed and draw the covers up to his shoulders. I then lay down next to him, pressing my chest against his back and wrapping my arms around his waist.

I feel his tensed body start to relax as he drifts off to sleep, me not far behind.

-

CHIAKI POV

"Sonia. . .how are you feeling?" I ask, joining the princess looking out the window. 

She sighs back with a sad shrug of the shoulders. "I feel a little better now. I was not too close to my aunt but Nagito really seems to be hurting. He is so stressed out right now. . .He is not ready for this!"

". . .I know," I sigh, "but we're all still here and are all here to support him. We'll help you both in these tough times."

She turns to look at me with sad eyes. "But you two are going home the day after the ball! It is not enough time!" 

My gaze hardens. "They cannot force me to go home. . .for sure, I won't let them. I'm not leaving you." I promise, taking her hand in mine.

She smiles shyly. "They will try to make you, you know."

"They'll have to drag me out kicking and screaming. I care about you too much, my love."

"And I reciprocate in full, darling Chiaki. I would surely marry you if I could."

"Then we should get married. . .I think."

The blonde flinches. "You wish to get married? Can we even do that?"

I shrug. ". . .Probably. Besides, there's no one else there I would really rather marry."

The princess wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer. "Propose to me properly and perhaps I will accept." They tease. 

I turn my head away, trying to be difficult. "You can't make me." I huff.

She puts her hand under my chin and tilts my head up. "Happily~" 

She presses a soft kiss to my lips before forcing her way in. A moment later, we break apart gasping for air. 

"Well?" She presses.

". . .Sonia Nevermind, marry me, maybe?" I mumble.

Her face breaks into a smile. 

"Absolutely, I will!"

-

HAJIME POV

The day of the Coronation ball arrives before I even know it.

With my tough love and harsh encouragement, Nagito started eating and sleeping regularly again. He took breaks from his work when I ordered him too and slowly but surely, the original Nagito started coming back to us. His affections returned and he started teasing me again, although he has yet to speak a word on my marriage proposal.

Sonia and Chiaki had gotten engaged and Nagito had granted them permission to announce it at the ball. He wasn't too thrilled to be the one in charge and giving orders and granting permission but he did it never less. He has rarely said no so far but he was being smart about it.

Too lazy to acquire new clothing, I dressed in the clothes I had worn to the first ball. It seemed fitting as a new engagement was going to be announced unlike the arranged ones from last time. I run a comb through my hair and pat some cologne under my ears.

It isn't long before someone knocks on my door to escort me to the ball. It's probably Chiaki and Sonia or a servant, who else could it be?

Checking my appearance one last time in the mirror, I hurry over to my door and answer it.

Standing there awkwardly is Nagito looking hot as all hell, also in the same clothes from the last ball. He smiles shyly at me, a bit of pink dusting his cheeks before offering his arm to me.

"Would the sexy prince of Jabberwock care to accompany me to my Coronation ball?" He asks.

I grin, linking my arm through his. "It would be my honor, your highness."

He tugs me closer before we make our way down the hall. We stall outside the double-doors briefly as Nagito takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself.

"Brace yourself, they're going to make a huge announcement when I step through the doors. You'll probably included too, and people will speculate that you're the Jabberwock royal I truly love, especially since Sonia and Chiaki are announcing their engagement," He snickers, "So many homophobes are going to be mad, but hopefully we can start changing the views of the Kingdom overall."

"Hopefully," I agree before nodding at the guards, "open it please?" 

They merely huff in response as they both open the double-doors and we're thrown head-first into the party.

"HIS MAJESTY KING NAGITO KOMAEDA OF THE NATION OF HOPE AND HIS ESCORT PRINCE HAJIME HINATA OF JABBERWOCK!" Some official by the door announces rather loudly.

Nagito looks extremely anxious as he practically shrinks into himself. This is definitely not the ideal situation for someone as socially uncomfortable as Nagito. . .I'll be good and get him out of the way before anyone can come harass him or bombard him with questions.

"Come on," I murmur, tugging on his ear, "let's go get some punch, yes?"

He nods slowly, allowing himself to be dragged away by me to the refreshments table. I grab two cups, filling them each up with the fruity red liquid before passing one of the cups off to him.

"Thank you." He mutters. 

I take a sip, briefly overwhelmed by the extremely fruity taste before recognizing the taste of something I love. . .apple-just kidding, fandom, ORANGES OF COURSE! There's some sort of orange juice or something in here and it's wonderful!

"Do you like it?" I ask my companion.

He nods slowly. ". . .Very good."

I tilt my head to the side. "I personally like it very much, even though it's a little strong. But strong for a good way, for a punch. It's a nice blend of fruits and sugars and such."

"Nice blend." He echoes.

"You doing alright?" I wonder.

" . . .Fine. I'll be fine in a moment, I'm just adjusting. . .adjusting, adjusting. . .perfect!" He decides, taking a big swig of punch, "Okay, I am totally happy to be here!" He glances around, "I wonder where Sonia and Chiaki have wandered off too. Are they even in attendance. . .?"

I shrug back. "Who knows? They're probably off somewhere celebrating their engagement or something."

He arches an eyebrow just as the string quartet launches into a slower song. 

"Oh!" I gasp, taking his cup from his startled hands and placing both cups back on the table before grabbing his hands, "Come on, let's dance!" 

He bites his lip. "You really want to dance with me again?"

I roll my eyes. "Otherwise I wouldn't have asked, stupid."

"Alright. . ."

I guide him out onto the dance floor before grabbing one of his hands with my own, placing my free hand on his opposite shoulder, allowing him to be lead. He chuckles slightly before squeezing my hand, wrapping the other around my waist, pulling me close to him as we begin to move.

"You know, Hajime, I decided something recently." He tells me. 

I tilt my head to the side curiously. "Oh really now? And what pray tell is that?" I wonder.

"I've decided I'm going to marry Hajime Hinata."

I grin. "Hajime Hinata, huh? That's a mighty find decision, he sure is a super hot guy, you'll be very happy with him."

"I sure don't doubt that, he's really smart and funny and kind. . .and quite skilled on his back too!"

My face heats up. "Y-You shut your mouth! . . .Ugh, see this is the way it should have been from the beginning; me with you and Chiaki with Sonia."

"I couldn't agree more," He agrees, spinning me before suddenly jolting me back in a low dip, making my leg stick up in the air, "I'm much, much happier like this. I love you, you know?"

I grin. "I sure hope so, or this marriage can get awkward. . .also, I love you too."

He sets me back on my feet and we resume our previous positions. "I'll make you happy, Hajime." He promises.

"I couldn't possibly be happier than this moment right now. . .I'm so in love with you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Fin


End file.
